Mania de Você
by Mila B
Summary: Scorpius ama Albus, que namora Draco, que ama Harry, que ainda sofre pela morte da esposa. Santa confusão! E uma praia caribenha. - Escrita para o I Challenge de Casais por Acaso.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: Schaala**

**Título: **Mania de Você

**Beta: **Carol1408

**Classificação: **T

**Nota: **Escrita para o I Challenge Casais por Acaso, do Fórum Seis Vassouras.

**Nota2: **Essa fanfic se passa dezessete anos depois da guerra no mundo bruxo. Ela é EWE, e nela, o Harry teve apenas dois filhos, o Albus, que está com dezessete anos, e a Lily, com quinze anos. James foi ignorado por motivos de força maior. Ginny morreu há alguns anos devido a alguma doença bruxa rara. Bem, as idades ficaram meio apertadas, mas eu queria assim. Digamos que tanto o Harry quanto o Draco andaram engravidando garotas inocentes (LOL) antes do casamento. ;*

**X.X**

**Capítulo Primeiro**

Respirou fundo e encarou o pai pela vigésima vez nos últimos dez minutos. Não deveria ser algo tão difícil contar ao pai que estava namorando. O que havia de errado em namorar, afinal? Ele, um jovem saudável, de dezessete anos, já formado em Hogwarts, em busca de uma vaga como apanhador em algum time de qualidade, tinha todo o direito de amar e ser amado, certo?

Abriu a boca, com os olhos cravados na figura do pai, sentado na poltrona perto da lareira lendo o Profeta Diário de domingo, mas voltou a fechá-la, carrancudo. Bufou com a sua incapacidade momentânea de articular palavras coerentes. Era um Sonserino, afinal, e não um maldito Grifinório, como o pai, chefe dos aurores, sempre aclamado por seus grandes e corajosos feitos.

_Covarde, covarde, e ainda se diz filho do famoso Harry Potter. Covarde. Fala. Fala. Agora. Vai, fala. FALA!_

"ESTOU NAMORANDO O MALFOY!" Gritou, apertando os lábios com força em seguida, com a expressão mais culpada do mundo.

Harry, que quase pulara da cadeira com o súbito grito do filho, abaixou o jornal e olhou-o analiticamente. Não era de se espantar que ele estivesse namorando o menino Malfoy. Eram amigos inseparáveis desde o primeiro ano, e Albus já sugerira em uma das (sempre assustadoras) conversas entre pai e filho, que se interessava mais por garotos do que por garotas; nada mais natural, finalizou em seus pensamentos, lembrando-se de como seus dois melhores amigos acabaram como namorados e hoje eram casados e muito felizes.

"Isso é muito bom, filho." Falou, para acalmá-lo, já que a postura corporal de Albus indicava que ele estava pronto para correr da sala, caso necessário.

"Vo-você acha?" Perguntou Albus, com os olhos brilhando, inclinando-se para frente e segurando com força os próprios joelhos.

"Claro, por que não acharia? Você sabe que eu não tenho absolutamente nada contra sua opção sexual, tudo que eu quero é que você seja feliz." Albus assentia freneticamente e sorria alucinado enquanto o pai dava seu discurso; ainda estava inquieto e pronto para correr. "Scorpius é um ótimo garoto e..."

Albus soltou uma risada alta e nervosa que fez Harry parar de falar, olhando-o curioso, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Ah, pai, veja, não é de Scorpius que estou falando." Disse, entre risadas, como se tudo fosse muito, _muito engraçado._

"Não? Mas então..."

"Estou namorando Draco Malfoy." Interrompeu o pai, endireitando o corpo, olhando-o sério. De repente, ao ver a expressão de incredulidade, susto e _assombro _do pai, moldada por um queixo caído e por olhos arregalados, tudo pareceu perder a graça.

"ALBUS POTTER!" Gritou Harry, mas Albus já corria disparado escada acima.

**X.X**

Harry andou de um lado para o outro na frente da porta do quarto do filho. Parou e levantou a mão para bater na porta, mas desistiu _de novo_, e voltou a andar de um lado para o outro. Merlin! Seu filho estava namorando Malfoy.__ Draco Malfoy.__ Como aquilo fora acontecer? E quem Malfoy achava que era para sair por aí, namorando garotos com metade de sua idade? Ah, mas ele teria uma conversinha muito séria com Malfoy.

E pensar que deixara _inocentemente _Albus ir para a mansão Malfoy em várias férias de verão! Desde quando aquele loiro aguado estivera secando seu filho? Que absurdo. Quase um pedófilo!

E Albus, o que na tinha cabeça? Por que _Draco,_ quando poderia ficar com_ Scorpius, _que era quase a cópia do pai, além de ser um garoto muito mais agradável e jovem?

Respirou fundo, fazendo as pazes com sua coragem Grifinória, e bateu na porta do filho.

"Albus, abra a porta, precisamos conversar." Falou, em bom tom, sendo, contudo, sumariamente ignorado. _Ótimo! "_Albus, eu não estou brabo, só quero conversar." Mentiu descaradamente; aprendera há muito tempo que pais tinham o direito de mentir tanto quanto os filhos.

Ouviu o filho murmurando um feitiço do outro lado, antes que a porta se abrisse timidamente e um Albus com a carinha mais culpada e adorável do século surgisse pela fresta da porta.

"Como você se sente?" Perguntou Albus, e Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

"Como me sinto?"

"Brabo, irritado, com vontade de quebrar as janelas com um olhar, prestes a cometer um assassinato? Você está com a sua varinha? Porque, sinto dizer, mas apenas pessoas desarmadas são permitidas neste quarto." Avisou Albus, coçando o antebraço.

"Oras, deixe-me entrar de uma vez!" Exclamou Harry, empurrando a porta e entrando no quarto. "E estou sem a minha varinha, se é isso que o preocupa." Disse, sentando-se na beira da cama e vendo o filho fechar a porta e se aproximar desolado.

Albus suspirou e se sentou na cama, apoiando-se no encosto de parede e abraçando as pernas, encostando o queixo no vão entre os joelhos.

O silêncio estendeu-se por alguns segundos, até que Harry tomou a palavra.

"Quando isso começou?" Perguntou, mantendo a voz calma, mas quase morrendo por dentro com a possibilidade de seu _filhinho _namorando Malfoy há anos.

_Malfoy, Azkaban, homem morto. S_ua mente articulou as palavras chaves.

"Alguns meses." Falou Albus, sem perceber o quase imperceptível suspiro de alívio do pai. Mais corajoso com o silêncio do pai, Albus continuou. "Ele substituiu por uma semana o professor Slughorn, no último mês de aula; Slug ficou doente, pelo que ficamos sabendo. E, bem, você sabe que Draco é o melhor medibruxo especializado em poções, trabalha na área de pesquisas do St. Mungus, tem muito prestígio no que faz, e você sabia que foi ele quem produziu aquela poção que cura a doença que matou mamãe?"

"Albus." Falou Harry, chamando a atenção do filho para que ele se detivesse ao assunto principal, e também porque sempre ficava desconfortável quando Ginny era citada em uma conversa; ainda sentia uma falta esmagadora da esposa.

"Então ele foi dar aula, e eu nunca tinha percebido o quão _sexy _ele é até que o vi dando aulas e," Harry segurou os lençóis da cama com força e respirou fundo. Calma, recitou repetidas vezes. "eu não consegui resistir... e o agarrei no final de um das aulas... Assim que todos já tinham saído da sala, né!" Exclamou Albus, ao ver a expressão ainda mais chocada do pai.

Harry balançou a cabeça, concordando, sem saber exatamente com o quê. Merlin, sentia-se tonto.

"_Você _o agarrou. Tem certeza que não foi ele? Ele não te deu nada suspeito para tomar antes ou durante a aula, certo? Poção do amor..." Harry murmurou o final, num tom de quem descobrira toda a terrível verdade por trás daquela história.

"Não estou sob efeito de poção do amor, pai!" Reclamou Albus, endireitando as costas, indignado. Harry suspirou novamente.

"Eu sei, eu sei. É só..." Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, fazendo uma nota mental para checar isso mais tarde. "E ele retribuiu?"

Albus fez uma careta.

"Bem... não. Ele ficou estático e depois disse que aquilo não era certo, que eu era muito novo, e ele estava ali como meu professor, que era pai do meu melhor amigo." Albus pareceu quase entediado ao enumerar as razões que, _por Merlin, _faziam todo o sentido para Harry e não deveriam ser menosprezadas.

"Então como...?"

"Ah, eu não desisti, é claro. Quem se importa com idade, não é mesmo?" Albus deu de ombros, sorrindo.

"É, claro, quem se importa..." Resmungou Harry, contrariado.

"E ele não seria meu professor por muito tempo..." Harry percebeu que Albus deixara de fora o assunto Scorpius Malfoy. "Eu não desisti, sabe? Daí no último dia de aula eu fiquei na sala de novo, e foi ele que acabou me beijando-"

"Eu sabia, pervertido de uma figa..." Resmungou Harry, baixo o suficiente para que o filho não ouvisse e continuasse o seu relato.

"E estamos juntos desde então. Três meses. Desculpe por demorar tanto a contar." Albus viu que o pai olhava para o chão, a boca mexendo sem emitir mais do que resmungos ininteligíveis. "PAI!" Gritou, fazendo Harry se sobressaltar.

"Desculpe." Harry respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos que seu filho também herdara, junto com seus olhos verdes. Albus era quase um Harry Potter em miniatura.

"Então você está bem com isso?" Perguntou, esperançoso.

Harry analisou a expressão ansiosa do filho. Não poderia simplesmente colocá-lo de castigo e impedi-lo de ver, sair, tocar, beijar, trans... _o que quer que fosse com Malfoy. _Ele já era, _infelizmente_, maior de idade.

"Primeiro, quero ter uma conversinha com o seu... _namorado._ Convide ele e Scorpius para jantar aqui na quinta-feira, às 19h00min." Avisou, e saiu do quarto, antes que falasse tudo que estava engasgado em sua garganta.

Seu filho e Malfoy! Que pesadelo.

Albus deitou-se na cama, cruzando as mãos sobre a barriga. Será que conseguiria convencer Draco a ir jantar em sua casa? Ele sabia que seu pai e Draco nunca tiveram uma relação muito amigável, apesar de Harry ter dado depoimento a favor do loiro logo depois da guerra. Mas, depois de dezessete anos, encontrando-se apenas na estação de King's Cross, ou nas festas beneficentes/sociais do Ministério, toda aquela inimizade poderia estar enterrada no passado, não? _Talvez._

Albus tirou o pequeno espelho de duas faces escondido sob a camiseta e chamou pelo nome de Scorpius.

"Você contou para o seu pai." O loiro de imediato constatou, ao ver a expressão de quem contou ao pai que fez arte do amigo.

"Sim..." Falou, suspirando. "Ele quer que você e Draco venham jantar aqui em casa na quinta-feira."

"Hum, interessante." Falou Scorpius, com um ar enigmático.

"Você acha que eles, sei lá, vão se entender?" Albus mordeu o lábio inferior com força e não percebeu em como os olhos do amigo se desviaram para seu lábio avermelhado.

"Claro. Tudo é possível, não é verdade?" Ele sorriu torto.

**X.X**

**Nota da autora: **A Carol, minha beta, foi tipo, uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu desde que eu entrei no FF. Virou uma grande amiga, e já não sei mais escrever sem ter ela para me apoiar e incentivar. A gente descobriu que tem várias coisas em comum, inclusive o jeito de escrever e de ver os personagens. Por isso ela é minha Twin. hehe. E eu dedico essa fanfic a ela. E também à Panda, que criou o Challenge dos Casais por Acaso. A história (que é bobinha e clichê, mas feita com muito amor) já está pronta, tem oito capítulos e um epílogo, e vou por um capítulo por semana. Por enquanto, só posso dizer, _enjoy_. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Segundo**

Albus estava sentado no sofá da sala, torcendo as mãos sobre o colo e mordendo os lábios a ponto de deixá-los inchados. Nervoso era pouco para o que sentia.

Quando a campainha tocou, aparatou na frente da porta (não queria perder tempo _caminhando_ até ela) e a abriu.

Draco e Scorpius estavam parados na entrada. Scorpius parecia mal-humorado e desconfortável, enquanto Draco era o protótipo da impassibilidade e indiferença, o que apenas o deixava mais sexy, na opinião de Albus.

"Ah, chegaram." Harry apareceu atrás de Albus com uma profunda expressão de desagrado. Draco sorriu de lado ao ver Harry.

"Potter." Cumprimentou, entrando e dando um beijo suave em Albus. "Olá, pequeno." Murmurou, fazendo Albus suspirar e Harry rosnar algo incoerente.

Como ele tinha a cara-de-pau de beijar seu filho bem à sua frente? Em sua casa? Harry sentia vontade de azará-lo e expulsá-lo a pontapés. Depois poderia dar um jeito de trancar Albus dentro de casa e nunca mais deixá-lo correr atrás de Malfoy.

"Vem, Draco, vou mostrar a o resto da casa para você." Falou Albus, puxando Draco pela mão.

"Se o seu pai não se importar." Draco sorriu debochado, erguendo uma sobrancelha para Harry.

Harry bufou indignado.

"Não, é claro que não." Falou a contragosto, perguntando-se por que não colocara armadilhas pela casa para tão _agradável visita._

Observou seu filho sair com Draco do hall de entrada.

"Isso é ridículo." Murmurou.

"Eu também acho." Resmungou Scorpius e só então Harry percebeu que o garoto estava ali. Merlin, Malfoy com Albus era equivalente a ele com Scorpius!

"Ah, olá, Scorp. Desculpe, não havia lhe visto." Disse Harry e olhou mais atentamente para o garoto. "Você disse que também acha ridículo?"

"Ahn? O quê? Não, eu não disse nada. Podemos ir para a sala de jantar de uma vez? Estou morto de fome." Desconversou Scorpius, seguindo para a sala de jantar por si mesmo, visto que já conhecia bem o lugar.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas e o seguiu. Albus conseguia ser mais tapado que Ron por não perceber o óbvio, constatou, sem sequer imaginar que dali a algumas horas, Scorpius estaria pensando o mesmo sobre ele.

**X.X**

"Isso foi uma péssima idéia, Al." Cochichou Scorpius sentado ao lado de Albus na mesa. O clima estava pesado. Harry e Draco não falavam nada; Harry fulminava Draco com o olhar a cada cinco segundos, e o loiro sorria e piscava para Albus em todas as vezes, apenas para implicar com Harry, era óbvio.

"Não foi idéia minha, Scorpie¹. Que culpa eu tenho se eles se odeiam?" Retrucou Albus no mesmo tom. Scorpius sentiu vontade de dar um tapa na nuca do amigo, mas se controlou.

"Eles não se _odiavam a_té você inventar de namorar o meu pai, eles só não... eram muito sociáveis um com o outro." Reclamou o loiro, tentando esconder o tom ciumento. A verdade era que só depois que Albus começara a se interessar por Draco, Scorpius percebeu gostar_ – _e muito –__ do melhor amigo e que, quando o olhava, era da mesma forma com a qual Albus agora olhava para Draco.

Os dois garotos continuaram cochichando pelo resto do jantar, até que Harry se levantou.

"Malfoy, eu gostaria de falar com você." Disse Harry, sério, olhando para o loiro.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"E precisa fazer um anúncio formal para isso, Potter? Estive o tempo todo sentado aqui, poderia já ter falado e acabado com isso de uma vez."

"Oh, você esteve aí o tempo todo? Desculpe, eu não tinha percebido." Harry falou no mesmo tom sarcástico junto com a irritação que sentia. "Quero conversar com você a sós, pode vir comigo até a sala por um momento?"

"Ótimo." Resmungou Draco, levantando-se e seguindo para a porta.

"Fiquem aqui vocês dois." Mandou Harry, seguindo Draco.

Albus apertava a coxa de Scorpius sem perceber, e o loirinho tinha a respiração suspensa. Albus virou-se para ele.

"Eles vão se matar, não vão?" Perguntou e deve ter percebido o que estava segurando, pois, com as bochechas coradas, largou a perna de Scorpius.

"É provável. Nós não vamos ficar aqui parados, vamos?" Perguntou e os olhos de Albus brilharam.

"O que você acha?" Albus abriu um sorriso maroto e os dois correram para a fora da sala de jantar.

**X.X**

Draco entrou na sala de estar da casa e parou perto da lareira, observando os detalhes da decoração. A casa toda tinha um ar aconchegante e familiar, diferente da Mansão, onde tudo parecia frio e impessoal demais. Pensou que gostava daquilo, mas chutou esse pensamento para longe assim que ouviu Harry pigarrear a suas costas.

Virou-se para ele, com as mãos nos bolsos, e encarou o pai de seu namorado. Teve vontade de rir com o pensamento de que Harry era seu sogro.

"Malfoy, o que você está aprontando?" Harry perguntou, parando no meio da sala, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e os olhos faiscando.

"Do que você está falando?" Perguntou Draco arqueando uma sobrancelha e forçando-se a não recuar alguns passos quando Harry se aproximou alguns como se estivesse prestes a socá-lo.

"Namorando o meu filho! O que você pensa que está fazendo? Ele é só uma criança!" Exclamou Harry, erguendo as mãos para o alto para dar ênfase à indignação que sentia.

Draco soltou uma risadinha baixa de escárnio.

"Criança? De criança ele não tem nada, Potter, isso eu posso assegurar." Falou Draco, debochado. E agora ainda precisava aguentar um Potter pai ciumento!

Precisava admitir que aceitara vir àquele jantar justamente para ver as expressões de indignação de Potter e o quanto ele ficaria incomodado com sua presença, mas não imaginava que o moreno via o filho como um garotinho ingênuo e ele como um adulto depravado aliciador de crianças.

"O quê? O que você fez com o meu filho?" Harry segurou Draco pela camisa, e o loiro o empurrou, estressado.

"Por Salazar, Potter! Não venha dar uma de pai protetor para cima de mim, eu não tenho mais quinze anos para ficar passando por isso." Reclamou Draco.

"Então deveria ter encontrado alguém da sua idade! E não uma criança!" Exclamou Harry um pouco alto demais.

"Albus não é uma criança. Se bem me lembro, você, com dezessete anos, ganhou uma guerra, e não era nenhuma criança, então por que Albus seria?" Draco o encarou vitorioso ao ver Harry ficar sem ter o que falar.

"Você vai parar com essa brincadeira de mau gosto e acabar com esse namoro sem sentido." Harry falou, assim que recuperou a linha de raciocínio, apontando um dedo para a cara de Draco.

"Eu não vou fazer o que você manda, Potter. Quando eu ou Albus quisermos acabar com o namoro _sem sentido_, acabaremos, por vontade nossa, e não sua."

Harry sentia-se tão fora de si que já não conseguia se controlar. Ele não gostava, nem nunca iria gostar de Malfoy, e ainda menos dele com seu filho. Não deixaria Albus se envolver por nem mais um dia com alguém cínico, arrogante e implicante como Malfoy. E por que diabos ele estava interessado em Albus, um garoto inexperiente, sonhador, tagarela e inquieto de dezessete anos?

"Seu filho da puta desgraçado, vai deixar meu filho em paz sim!" Exclamou Harry avançando para cima do loiro, e não demorou muito para que os dois estivessem rolando no tapete da sala, aos socos.

"Potter, seu desgraçado, pare com isso!" Malfoy gritou tentando chutar ou socar o moreno, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia acertar em cheio o oponente.

"Vá procurar um namorado da sua idade, seu pedófilo de uma figa!" Retrucou Harry, mesmo sabendo que, pela lei, Malfoy não seria considerado um pedófilo. Não importava, de qualquer forma.

"Você está louco, Potter. Albus é quase uma cópia sua com menos rugas! Como eu posso ser considerado um pedófilo?" Draco acertou um soco no nariz do moreno e em troca recebeu um no queixo.

"Isso não interessa, ele tem a metade da sua idade e-"

"_Estupefaça!"_

Harry caiu imóvel sobre o corpo de Draco, e o loiro o empurrou para o lado, respirando fundo e limpando o sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca.

Albus estava em pé, perto dos dois, com a varinha estendida.

"Puta merda, meu pai vai me matar." Sussurrou Albus, assombrado. Mal pensara no que estava fazendo quando lançou o feitiço, mas teve a sensação de que se tivesse estuporado Draco, Harry teria continuado a bater no loiro desacordado.

Draco se levantou, arrumando as vestes. Estava fulo da vida e só não chutou o corpo inerte de Potter porque Albus estava ali, e não queria ser estuporado também.

"Acho melhor nós irmos embora, pai." Disse Scorpius, que estava com as mãos nos bolsos, exatamente como Draco há alguns segundos, não parecendo nem um pouco abalado com a briga da noite.

"É, é melhor." Resmungou Draco. "Vá indo lá para fora, eu já lhe alcanço." Falou, e Scorpius, após uma breve olhada para Albus, seguiu para a rua.

"Draco, desculpa, se eu soubesse que meu pai iria fazer toda essa cena-" Começou Albus, mas não conseguiu continuar, porque Draco deu três passos, puxou-o pela nuca e o beijou de maneira quase selvagem.

Albus quase não conseguiu retribuir toda a paixão raivosa contida no beijo e, quando se deu conta, estava prensado contra uma parede, seus lábios sendo tomados de maneira quase dolorosa, mas dolorosa de um jeito bom_, intenso._

Draco o largou, deixando-o com a respiração ofegante, descompassada.

"É melhor eu ir antes que ele acorde e resolva terminar o que começou." Falou Draco, endireitando-se. Era alguns centímetros mais alto que Albus; porém, alguns centímetros mais baixo do que Harry. Às vezes, Albus pensava que até mesmo Lily acabaria mais alta do que ele.

"Está bem..." Falou quase sem ar e um tanto desorientado.

Assim que Draco foi embora, Albus colocou Harry no sofá e lançou-lhe um enervate.

"Ahn? O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Harry, piscando os olhos e erguendo um pouco o corpo.

"Malfoy acertou-lhe em cheio e você caiu desmaiado." Falou Albus e não esperou que o pai se lembrasse de _como_ a briga acabara antes de correr escada acima.

**X.X**

"Al, você está aí?" Albus ouviu a voz de Scorpius e pegou o espelho de duas faces.

"Estou. O que foi?"

"Tudo bem com o seu pai?" Perguntou o loiro e, assim que Albus assentiu, continuou. "Tenho uma idéia de como fazer nossos pais se entenderem."

Os incríveis olhos verdes de Albus brilharam.

"Mesmo? Você acha que é possível?" Perguntou o moreno, com a felicidade ingênua que sempre cativava Scorpius.

"Sim, depois do que eu tenho em mente, eles vão se _amar. _Ouça..." O loiro narrou o plano em um tom conspiratório, satisfeito por Albus tanto não ter notado o óbvio por trás daquela briga entre os pais, como por não ter percebido as reais intenções de seu plano.

Às vezes não fazia idéia de como Albus fora parar na Sonserina.

**X.X**

¹Apelido inventado pela **Amy Lupin,** na fanfic** **Segunda Chance. ****Estou pegando emprestado porque é a coisa mais fofa. :D

**N/b:** Espera um momento que eu tenho que sair pra gritar de felicidade! OMG! Vocês não amaram esse cap? Harry todo ciumento pelo filho, maior pai coruja! E Scorpie é um gênio do mal (ou do bem, no meu entendimento XD)! Ele vai aprontar, de certeza! #dá uma risada maligna# Fic mais maravilhosa não tem! S2 Comentem, suas lindas, pois a Mila fofíssima merece milhões de reviews!

**N/a:** LOL *agarra a Carol e leva para casa* Prometo que no próximo capítulo o pinhão começa a ser descascado. E nada mais de agarração entre Draco e Albus. Vocês têm noção do quão difícil para mim foi escrever aquela cena deles se beijando? AMEI todas as reviews do capítulo passado, vocês são amor demais. E, bem, vocês ouviram a minha beta amada, eu quero reviews! *puppy face*


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Terceiro**

Harry se remexeu na cama, incomodado com a forte luz solar que batia em suas pálpebras. Ele sempre fechava as janelas antes de ir dormir e era outono, não era comum uma luminosidade tão intensa e quente logo pela manhã. Tentou encontrar uma posição mais confortável e estranhou o colchão e o travesseiro até perceber que _não eram seu colchão e travesseiro!_

Abriu os olhos e franziu a testa, impedindo com a mão que os raios de sol atingissem diretamente seus olhos verdes, e tateou o criado-mudo em busca de seus óculos. Assim que os colocou, preferiu não tê-lo feito.

Com certeza estava sonhando.

Sentou-se na cama, assustado ao ver logo à sua frente uma grande sacada, aberta, revelando a linda visão de um mar azul e calmo com suas ondas chegando serenas até a areia branca que refletia a luz do dia.

_Onde raios estava?_

Caminhou até a sacada e se debruçou no parapeito olhando em volta e constatando que estava numa espécie de hotel à beira-mar. Em frente à sacada, havia uma piscina enorme, em formato ondulado, que contornava quase toda a parte do hotel que tinha vista para o mar; havia também espreguiçadeiras, e então alguns coqueiros entre o fim do piso de pedra e o início da areia da praia; crianças e adultos andavam de um lugar para o outro, alguns pegando sol, outros nadando; podia ver também pontinhos distantes na água: surfistas.

"Mas... como eu vim parar aqui?" Perguntou-se, assombrado, visto que a última coisa da qual se lembrava antes de cair no sono – _em sua casa – _era de pensar que poderia dormir até mais tarde naquele sábado, pois tiraria o fim de semana de folga.

Mas um fim de semana de folga _em casa_! E não em alguma praia paradisíaca que não fazia idéia de onde ficava. Não havia mais dúvidas: estava sonhando.

Porém, quando Harry ouviu um grunhido vindo de dentro do quarto e virou-se, enfim reparou no homem de cabelos platinados jogado em _outra _cama, no _outro_ extremo do enorme quarto. Então ele percebeu que não poderia estar sonhando, porque jamais teria Draco Malfoy em um de seus sonhos!

A idéia de estar realmente naquele lugar com Malfoy, contudo, parecia-lhe ainda mais absurda e improvável.

"Talvez eu esteja no meio de um pesadelo." Murmurou para si mesmo, entrando novamente no quarto e rumando até a cama onde Draco dormia, a despeito da intensa claridade no quarto. Parou ao lado da cama, observando o sono plácido do loiro, o peito subindo e descendo devagar acompanhando a respiração ritmada. Harry acabou com todo aquele estado de paz ao pegar um copo com água em cima de uma mesinha com outros drinks e jogar, sem qualquer piedade, o conteúdo no rosto pálido do loiro.

Malfoy acordou de imediato, tossindo engasgado e sentando-se na cama com um movimento rápido.

"Mas o quê diab... _Potter?_" Ele começou a falar num tom irritado, mas interrompeu-se ao ver Harry parado ao lado da cama, com os braços cruzados e o olhar duro, ainda segurando o copo agora vazio. "O que você...? Que lugar é esse?" Ele se levantou da cama, olhando em volta, tão confuso quanto Harry estivera há apenas alguns minutos.

Não que Harry _ainda _não estivesse confuso.

"Você me raptou, Potter?" Perguntou Draco, olhando acusatoriamente para o moreno. Harry bufou com tão ridícula possibilidade.

"Oh, você me descobriu, Malfoy, eu sempre quis te raptar e te trazer para um hotel à beira-mar sabe-se lá Merlin onde!" Exclamou Harry, exasperado.

"Então o que _eu _estou fazendo aqui? A última coisa da qual me lembro é ir dormir na _minha_ cama, na _minha_ mansão." Falou Draco, tão aturdido que não pensou em azarar Harry pelo seu péssimo senso de sarcasmo.

E com esse pensamento, veio-lhe outro: _onde estava sua varinha?_

"Bem vindo ao meu mundo." Murmurou Harry, já que suas últimas lembranças não eram muito diferentes das de Draco, mas assim que fechou a boca, o loiro estava segurando-o pela gola da camisa, fulminando-o com os olhos metálicos.

"O que você fez com a minha varinha?"

Harry piscou e colocou a mão no bolso, atrás da própria varinha, mas ela não estava lá. Empurrou Malfoy e começou a procurar pelo quarto: em cima e embaixo da cama, nas gavetas do criado-mudo, num dos armários.

"Você... você também não está com a sua?" Perguntou Draco, ao ver a expressão de pânico de Harry. Olhou em volta também, tentando encontrar alguma pista de como foram parar ali, quando viu um pergaminho em cima de uma mesinha no centro de um espaço com sofás e um objeto quadrangular envidraçado que ele não sabia o que era.

Caminhou até a mesa e pegou o pergaminho. Antes de sequer desdobrá-lo por completo, Potter já estava ao seu lado, vindo do além.

"O que é isso?" O moreno perguntou perto do ouvido do loiro, fazendo-o pular e olhá-lo com raiva.

"Droga, Potter, quer me matar do coração?"

"Não seria má idéia." Resmungou Harry, arrancando a carta das mãos de Draco, que ainda tentou recuperá-las, porém sem eficácia, visto que Harry era bem mais forte do que ele.

Harry abriu a carta tão logo Draco se aquietou e pôs-se a ler em voz alta.

_"Querido quem quer que esteja lendo esta carta primeiro (Merlin, isso soou estranho...), aqui é Albus, seu namorado, ou filho (vide primeira linha), e você deve estar se perguntando o que está fazendo em um Resort muggle no Caribe, quando, até algumas horas atrás, estava em Londres, na segurança de sua respectiva casa. Bem, é muito simples de se explicar. Depois de muito refletir e conversar com meu caro amigo Scorpius, nós dois decidimos, e isso foi logo depois do jantar, aquele que vocês brigaram, lembram? Não foi nem um pouco legal ver meu pai e meu namorado brigando, se eu fosse alguns anos mais novo poderia ter sido até mesmo traumatizante! Será que algum de vocês chegou a pensar nos meus_ sentimentos? Porque sinceramente-"__

Depois disso, a carta tinha alguns rabiscos, como se duas pessoas tivessem brigado pela posse da pena, até que a escrita recomeçava, porém com outra caligrafia.

"_O que Albus está querendo dizer é: vocês estão presos nesse Resort até segunda pela manhã. Nós colocamos poções para dormir na janta de vocês e então conseguimos chaves-de-portal para levá-los até aí. Já está tudo pago e o cronograma de vocês agendado. Vocês não têm nenhum dinheiro e não estão em posse de suas varinhas, ou seja, terão de passar o fim de semana juntos, queiram ou não. O objetivo disso tudo é que vocês dois tenham a chance de se entenderem, conversarem e se divertirem juntos._

_Com carinho, AS & S."_

Os dois se entreolharam, chocados, ambos pensando como foram capazes de procriarem dois animaizinhos traiçoeiros e ardilosos como os que chamavam de filhos.

"Isso não pode ser verdade." Harry largou a carta e esfregou o rosto, tentando encontrar alguma maneira de sair daquela situação.

"_Muggle? _Um Resort_ _Muggle?__" Perguntou Draco, cheio de nojo. Harry virou-se e fulminou o loiro com o olhar.

"Nós dois estamos presos no Caribe, dividindo o mesmo quarto, tendo que passar o fim de semana juntos, _o meu fim de semana _de folga,__ e você está preocupado por este ser um Resort muggle? Merlin, onde foi que eu errei? Nunca pensei que Albus me odiasse tanto assim." Finalizou Harry, num tom lúgubre.

Draco apontou um dedo para a cara do moreno.

"É tudo culpa sua, Potter!" Esbravejou, com os olhos azuis gelados cintilando de ódio.

"Culpa minha? Como isso é culpa minha?" Indignou-se Harry, tentado a quebrar o dedo fino que Draco lhe apontava.

"Você _tinha _que dar chilique naquele jantar?_ _Tinha __que dar uma de pai coruja defendendo a _virtude_ do filho?" Draco acusou, cheio de deboche.

"_Eu _dei chilique? Eu não dei chilique! Eu apenas elucidei minha opinião!" Retrucou Harry, dando um tapa na mão do loiro, tirando o dedo acusador de perto de seu rosto.

"Eu apenas elucidei minha opinião." Repetiu Draco, com uma vozinha irritante. "Elucidou muito bem tentando me encher de murros!"

"Você pediu por aquilo!" Harry praticamente gritou e começou a se dirigir para a saída do quarto, pisando duro.

"E aonde você pensa que vai agora, Potter?" Gritou Draco, ainda mais indignado por ter sido deixado falando sozinho. "A discussão ainda não acabou!"

"Estou indo falar com o gerente dessa pocilga! Passar dois dias minimamente _perto _de você está fora de cogitação!" Gritou Harry e bateu a porta assim que saiu do quarto.

Draco bufou inconformado.

"É bom que seja útil uma vez na vida e resolva essa situação!" Berrou para ninguém. "O que eu estou falando? Vou resolver isso por mim mesmo. Ah, mas Scorpius está _tão _de castigo pelos próximos vinte anos." Resmungou rabugento, pensando que Scorpius herdara aquele lado vil e desumano de Astoria.

Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto, checou o cabelo, escovou os dentes, e saiu do quarto, decidido a voltar para Londres ainda naquele dia.

**X.X**

Draco chegou até a recepção do hotel e viu Harry conversando com o que parecia ser o gerente do lugar. O moreno falava alto, alterado e frustrado, enquanto o gerente tentava acalmá-lo com a voz calma e macia de quem está acostumado a lidar com hóspedes estressados e cheios de dinheiro.

O loiro bufou. Potter seria um péssimo político.

"Mas eu estou dizendo que pagarei tudo assim que chegar a Londres! Eu só preciso de dinheiro para voltar para lá! Podemos fazer um contrato, qualquer coisa!" Falou Harry, tentado a segurar o homem pelos ombros e sacudi-lo.

"Desculpe, Sr. Potter, mas não faz parte da política de nosso Resort-"

"Dane-se a política! Espere, você falou que tínhamos viagens programadas e já pagas para segunda de manhã, por que não pode apenas transferi-las para hoje?" Perguntou Harry, com um ar esperançoso, mas o homem balançou a cabeça, condescendente.

"De novo, Sr. Potter. Isso não é possível, seu filho deixou claro que você precisava de um fim de semana de folga." O gerente colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry, olhando-o solidário. "Eu entendo o seu problema com o trabalho, mas às vezes o melhor é descansar, deixar os problemas-"

"Mas do que você está falando?" Harry o interrompeu, perdido. O homem suspirou.

"Seu filho nos deixou a par do seu vício em trabalho e em como o seu médico recomendou que tirasse alguns dias de folga. Também alertou que você voltaria atrás e tentaria retornar para Londres antes do tempo combinado." Falou o homem, com um sorriso compreensivo. Harry deixou o queixo cair. Agora entendia porque Albus fora colocado na Sonserina. "Não se preocupe, Sr. Potter, nosso Resort cuidará bem de você, sairá daqui um novo homem!"

Draco resolveu se aproximar naquele momento. Harry olhou para o loiro como se o acusasse pela crise de Sarapintose que assolara Londres naquele outono e saiu pisando duro, bufando. Draco resolveu abordar o gerente, já que Potter claramente não tinha jeito com negociações.

"Você deve ser o gerente..." Falou, parando perto do homem. Ele assentiu, com um sorriso simpático.

"Bernabe Ortega, posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou educadamente.

"Pode sim. Eu sou Draco Malfoy e-"

"Ah!" Soltou Bernabe, com um ar de quem sabe das coisas, e Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Ah? O que foi esse ah? O que você sabe sobre mim?" Perguntou Draco, desconfiado, já imaginando que mentira seu filho teria inventado a seu respeito.

"Você provavelmente deve estar preocupado com as atividades oferecidas pelo Resort, não? Não se preocupe, Sr. Malfoy, todo o cronograma seu e de seu namorado-"

"Namorado?" Perguntou Draco, horrorizado, com os olhos arregalados, todo o discurso que tinha arquitetado em sua mente indo por água abaixo pela simples menção da palavra namorado. Bernabe se aproximou mais alguns passos, baixando a voz e usando um tom conspiratório.

"Seu filho me deixou a par dos problemas seus com o Sr. Potter, e o quanto a obsessão dele pelo trabalho vem prejudicando o relacionamento de vocês dois. Mas pode ficar tranquilo, vocês ficarão juntos _cada segundo _desse fim de semana do que depender do serviço de nosso Resort, Sr. Malfoy, e pode acreditar, nós temos o melhor serviço!" Bernabe falou animado, sorrindo brilhantemente.

"Mas-" Draco já nem lembrava quais as palavras programara para usar ou quanto dinheiro ofereceria como suborno para sair mais cedo daquele lugar.

"Ah, como eu gostaria de ter filhos que se importassem tanto comigo quanto o seu filho e o filho do Sr. Potter se importam com vocês." Suspirou Bernabe. "Margareth!" Ele gritou de repente, fazendo Draco se sobressaltar. "Mostre o lugar para o Sr. Malfoy, e ajude-o a encontrar o Sr. Potter!" Ele falou para uma mulher que se aproximava a passos rápidos, batendo o salto alto de ponta fina contra o chão de mármore branco.

"Espere um segundo! Eu não quero passar o fim de semana com o meu namor... _Potter não é meu namorado_! Sr. Ortegas, isso tudo foi um mal-entendido e-"

"Eu sei que pode parecer ruim a idéia de tentar ajeitar sua situação com o Sr. Potter, mas tenho certeza que não vai se arrepender. Não posso mudar o cronograma de vocês, seus filhos pagaram caro por esse fim-de-semana e pareciam realmente preocupados com vocês, dois garotos adoráveis, aqueles meninos. Bem, se me dá licença, Sr. Malfoy, preciso resolver outros assuntos. Bem vindo ao Resort Clube Caribenho ¹ , e boa estadia!" Bernabe piscou e começou a se afastar, ao mesmo tempo em que Margareth enlaçava o braço de Draco e começava a puxá-lo para a direção oposta, comentando sobre os serviços e as instalações do lugar.

Draco estava admirado. Ele realmente colocara no mundo e criara com todo amor e carinho um animalzinho sádico e perverso chamado Scorpius.

**X.X**

¹ LOL. Eu inventei esse nome (o que só prova o quão criativa eu sou e – not), mas coloquei umas imagens no meu flirk de um resort lindo do Caribe, o qual eu me inspirei para escrever as descrições desses. Quem quiser dar uma olhada, o link está no meu perfil.

**N/b:** MELHOR FIC EVEEEER! S2 Gente, Al e Scorpy são dois gênios sádicos e totalmente amantes de pinhão (mesmo que inconscientemente)! Eles aprontaram demais com seus queridos papais! Harry e Draco juntos num Resort paradisíaco por um final de semana inteiro? Uhuuuuuuuuuul! *-*A fic está divina, flor! Eu estou adorando cada linha! EU SIMPLESMENTE LOUVO A SCHAA POR TER ESSA IDEIA PERFEITA E TUDO DE BOM, GENTE! Deixem ZILHÕES (aham, isso mesmo) de reviews para essa linduxa, pois ela merece! Beijão, amores! S2

**N/a:** Eu já contei para todo mundo que eu amo a Carol e que ela é minha Twin amada? *abraça* Então, amores, é o seguinte: eu disse que postaria um capítulo por semana, mas para animar vocês a deixarem mais reviews (sim, porque eu sou extremamente carente), eu vou fazer um acordo. Assim que eu receber 20 reviews, eu posto capítulo novo. Do contrário, deixo um capítulo por semana. Então, vocês que sabem, se querem aumentar o ritmo das postagens ou não. :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Quarto**

Draco - e nem ele saberia dizer como - deu um jeito de se livrar da tagarela Margareth e suspirou tão logo seus ouvidos se viram livres de toda aquela chateação sobre spas, piscinas, bares, festas; sobre como ele também poderia velejar, fazer mergulho, andar de iate, conhecer o coral perto das ilhas próximas à costa, pular (como um idiota, na opinião dele) em um trampolim em alto mar, praticar Windsurf e várias outras besteiras das quais ele nunca ouvira falar.

O que ele menos gostara de ouvir, contudo, fora o aviso de que estava tudo arranjado para a festa que seria oferecida àquela noite num iate em alto mar, e de como ele e Potter teriam um romântico e maravilhoso jantar caribenho.

Ele empurraria Potter do iate e faria o moreno jantar com os moluscos caribenhos, isso sim. Suspirou resignado e voltou para o quarto. Já que estava ali, iria aproveitar – bem longe do Potter. Colocou um calção de banho que encontrou na mala que Scorpius lhe deixara e foi dar uma volta pela praia.

O lugar era realmente incrível, isso não poderia negar. O clima era agradável, com um vento fresco e leve vindo do mar que era azul cristalino e calmo, com ondas grandes apenas em alguns pontos mais distantes da praia.

Atravessou uma pequena ponte que cruzava a piscina em frente ao hotel, reparando em como havia muito mais para explorar, além do que ele vira pela sacada do quarto.

Foi para a praia, passando por alguns coqueiros e quiosques e caminhou por algum tempo, pensativo. No que Scorpius e Albus estavam pensando quando armaram tudo aquilo? Algo lhe dizia que a idéia partira de Scorpius. Ele estivera um tanto misterioso e distante desde que começara a se envolver com Albus e, refletindo melhor, não demonstrara estar muito de acordo com a situação.

Após sua separação com Astoria, Draco relatou ao filho já ter tido relações com outros homens, e que agora tal coisa poderia voltar a acontecer. Scorpius aceitou bem a notícia e mostrou-se bastante interessado no assunto. Interessado até demais para um garoto totalmente heterossexual. Draco chegara a perguntar se ele e Albus sentiam algo além de amizade um pelo outro, mas Scorpius negou enfaticamente, até mesmo afirmando ver Albus apenas como um irmão.

E foi por isso que Draco não se preocupou em retribuir o _ataque _de Albus depois de sua aula de poções. Poderia ser um homem de trinta e quatro anos, mas não era de ferro, e Albus era muito bonito, com aqueles cabelos castanhos desgrenhados e aqueles olhos verdes intensos...

Balançou a cabeça, afastando certo pensamento que começava a tomar corpo, voltando à questão principal. Estaria Scorpius com ciúmes de Albus? Talvez o filho estivesse mentindo quando dissera ver o amigo apenas como irmão, ou talvez só ao vê-lo com seu pai, percebera que sentia _sim_ mais do que apenas amizade.

Draco suspirou, sentindo-se um pai negligente. Deveria ter conversado melhor com o filho antes de cometer aquele ato impensado. _Por que_ Albus precisava ser _tão_ parecido com... A questão é que se tivesse falado com Scorpius, no lugar de assumir que estava tudo bem, poderia ter evitado a situação na qual se encontrava.

Parou a caminhada, ao chegar a uma cadeia de pedras enormes, algumas cobertas por vegetação, que interrompia a praia. Deu meia volta e retornou pelo mesmo caminho, tentando em vão não pensar nas atividades supostamente programadas para ele _e Potter_.

**X.X**

Quando Draco alcançou novamente o hotel, contudo, foi interceptado por outro empregado do lugar. Ele teria fugido, mas ainda estava distraído, pensando sobre o filho, sobre Albus e sobre _Potter_ – o que não ajudava em nada em seu humor.

"Sr. Malfoy! Finalmente, eu estava procurando pelo senhor!" Um homem alto e corpulento, de pele bronzeada e olhos muito azuis exclamou, com um forte sotaque animado, pegando-o pelo antebraço e arrastando-o em direção a um ancoradouro onde um amplo barco branco aguardava.

"Mas o quê...? O que você está fazendo, muggle idiota, para onde está me levando?" Perguntou Draco, tentando desvencilhar-se, mas o homem era quase o dobro de seu tamanho e largura.

"Está no cronograma, Sr. Malfoy. Um passeio de barco e depois mergulho." O homem sorriu empolgado para o loiro. "O mergulho daqui é maravilhoso, você vai adorar!"

Draco bufou. Será que todos naquele hotel sabiam quem ele era e iriam persegui-lo a todo lugar fosse para cumprir o tal cronograma inventado por aqueles dois pestinhas? Se fosse assim, não adiantava muito tentar fugir a todo minuto, iria acabar apenas se estressando ainda mais.

"Você nem me conhece. Como pode saber se vou adorar ou não?" Resmungou Draco, levemente conformado com a idéia do tal passeio até ver que Harry também estava esperando no barco. "Ah, não! Não, não, não, não, não! Eu não quero subir nessa banheira aquática com _ele_."

Ignorando-o solenemente, o homem empurrou-o para cima do barco, subindo em seguida. Harry se levantou de onde estivera sentado, também não parecendo muito feliz ao ver o loiro. Ele estava com apenas um calção de banho, e Draco relutantemente deu uma boa analisada no corpo do moreno.

"Quando você falou que iria buscar mais pessoas para o passeio, não pensei que estivesse se referindo à única pessoa no Caribe _inteiro_ com quem eu não gostaria de estar." Falou Harry, olhando para Draco com desprezo. "Estou descendo."

"Não, Senhor!" Exclamou o homem que arrastara Draco até o barco. "Juan recebeu ordens, Senhor: levar o Sr. e o Sr. Malfoy para um passeio de barco e para um mergulho, e Juan cumpre as ordens que recebe."

Draco achou o homem muito similar a um elfo doméstico em versão muggle, mas teve a decência de manter isso para si próprio.

"Juan, eu tenho certeza que não haverá nenhum problema se-" Começou Harry, mas como Draco previra, Juan começou a falar atropelando as palavras exatamente como um elfo doméstico em tamanho King Size faria.

"Juan tem nove filhos, Sr. Potter," Draco arregalou os olhos e disfarçou uma tosse. "se Juan não fizer o que lhe é dito para fazer, perde o emprego, e quem vai alimentar os nove filhos de Juan, Sr. Potter? Você quer ver a família de Juan passando fome? Hein, Sr. Potter? Juan se esforça todos os dias: levanta às quatro da manhã para trabalhar e volta para casa tarde da noite, tudo para poder dar uma vida decente aos filhos. Esse trabalho é tudo o que Juan tem, e agora o Sr. Potter não pode ir a um simples passeio por Juan? O Senhor odeia Juan tanto assim?" Harry abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber o que falar, já que aquela pequena montanha em formato de gente parecia prestes a cair no choro. "A menina Francisca, Sr. Potter, apenas dois aninhos, quem vai alimentar a pequena? Tão linda, olhos azuis como os do pai. Você quer ser a causa do choro da garotinha de Juan?" Os olhos do homem brilharam, marejados.

"Não! Não, Juan." Interpelou Harry, suspirando derrotado; Draco tentou conter o riso de deboche. "Está bem, vamos logo com isso." Completou, lançando um olhar assassino a Draco, que desviou o olhar, ainda tentando não rir da cara do moreno.

Juan imediatamente abriu um sorriso do tamanho do rosto e prontamente eles estavam avançando para os corais. Harry se aproximou de Juan, enquanto este dirigia o barco.

"E qual o nome de seus outros filhos?" Perguntou para quebrar o silêncio que se instaurara no barco e se redimir por ameaçar o emprego do homem.

Juan olhou-o por um segundo, piscando.

"Juan não tem filhos, Sr. Potter." Comentou o homem, com grande naturalidade. Harry pulou para trás, olhando-o em choque.

"O quê? E toda aquela história-"

"Juan precisava dar um jeito de fazer o Sr. Potter continuar no barco." Draco caiu na gargalhada, segurando-se à borda do barco para não cair na água.

Harry desceu os degraus até onde o loiro estava sentado e, antes que Draco tivesse tempo de parar de rir, foi empurrado por um moreno raivoso.

Juan virou-se ao ouvir o barulho.

"O que o Sr. Malfoy está fazendo? O mergulho é só mais à frente." Ele falou, confuso, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Harry deu de ombros ao mesmo tempo em que Draco emergia da água e gritava um sonoro e irritado "Potter!".

**X.X**

Depois de muito esforço, Juan conseguiu colocar o equipamento necessário para o mergulho nos dois bruxos. Draco deu uma olhada rápida para a água, temeroso.

"Acho que não quero fazer isso. Estou bem olhando o coral aqui de cima." Falou, ruborizando de raiva ao ouvir a risadinha sarcástica de Harry.

"Com medinho, Malfoy? Quem diria..." Falou Harry, sentando-se na borda do barco, colocando o tubo de respirar na boca e se jogando para trás. Draco mordeu o interior das bochechas. Ora, medo.

"Não se preocupe, Sr. Malfoy. É perfeitamente seguro e nem é tão fundo, mal terá problemas com a pressão." Avisou Juan num tom que pretendia ser tranquilizador. Draco assoprou uma mecha loira que lhe caía sobre os olhos e colocou os óculos de mergulho. Sentou tentativamente na borda do barco e levou o tubo de respirar à boca.

Juan fez um sinal positivo com o polegar, sorrindo com todos os dentes; Draco tentou soltar um resmungo antes de se jogar para trás, exatamente como Harry fizera.

A temperatura da água estava boa e raios de sol chegavam até o fundo. O coral era mesmo impressionante, Harry pensou, cutucando uma planta que mais se parecia com uma folha de alface gigante. Havia algumas tartarugas nadando perto das pedras no fundo e peixes passeando por um caminho por baixo do coral, que mais se parecia com uma pequena caverna.

Harry viu Draco se aproximando, e os dois trocaram um olhar ameno, como se concordassem que aquele canto do mundo, sob a água, era lindo. Harry continuou a espiar os peixes que passavam por eles como se os dois fizessem parte do cenário. Draco parecia ainda mais impressionado do que Harry, e o moreno riu quando ele tocou uma planta, que na verdade era um peixe, e se impulsionou para trás pelo susto, com os olhos arregalados.

Draco olhou-o como se dissesse que não tinha graça, e Harry só balançou a cabeça. Antes que percebessem, estavam nadando juntos, apontando para peixes e plantas marinhas estranhas, e Harry se impressionou ao perceber que estava sorrindo para Draco. E _riu_ quando ele apontou para um peixe vermelho cheio de pintas que se parecia muito com Ronald.

Talvez em baixo da água as coisas fossem diferentes. Provavelmente culpa da alta pressão, esmagando seus cérebros.

Estava distraído, pensando sobre o assunto, quando sentiu Draco agarrá-lo por trás, como se estivesse com medo de alguma coisa. As mãos do loiro se fecharam em seus braços, e Harry procurou o motivo daquela atitude. Um tubarão apareceu por baixo do coral, e Harry arregalou os olhos, também assustado, porém depois de alguns segundos reparou não haver nenhum sinal de hostilidade por parte do animal.

Virou-se para Draco e pegou-o pela mão para tranquilizá-lo, nadando para perto do tubarão. Draco soltou uma exclamação que se perdeu em várias bolhas quando Harry passou a mão pelas escamas do dócil peixe, e se arriscou a fazer o mesmo em seguida. Os dois sorriram um para o outro, mas desviaram o olhar ao perceberem o que faziam. Harry achou ter notado um leve rubor nas bochechas do loiro, contudo descartou a possibilidade. Estava imaginando coisas.

"Ah, aí estão vocês de volta! O que acharam? Viram todos os peixes? E os tubarões, algum apareceu? Aqueles danados só têm tamanho!" Juan falou alegre, assim que os dois emergiram perto do barco, usando um tom fraternal para se referir aos tubarões, algo que fez Harry lembrar-se de Hagrid e sua paixão por bichinhos com dentes grandes e afiados demais.

"Você poderia ter avisado sobre os tubarões! Achei que aquele monstrinho arrancaria meus órgãos." Falou Draco, mal-educado, logo após tirar os óculos e o tubo de dentro da boca. Juan colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, enrugando a testa.

"Eu não comentei sobre isso?" Ele perguntou, fazendo Draco bufar, enquanto nadava até a borda do barco.

Os dois subiram de novo e tiraram o equipamento de mergulho. Harry percebeu que Draco evitava olhá-lo a todo custo, e não soube dizer se ficava agradecido ou chateado com isso.

"Agora vou levá-los até um ponto raso, perto das ilhas. O local é ótimo para tomar banho, e é cheio de peixes também. É considerado um dos lugares mais bonitos do mundo para se tomar banho e está-"

Draco não estava prestando atenção ao que Juan dizia; ainda sentia a mão formigando pelo toque de Harry e as bochechas quentes ao lembrar-se de que se jogara em cima dele ao ver o tubarão. Merlin, que fiasco, nunca mais olharia para a cara de Potter outra vez.

Contudo, sem conseguir resistir, Draco espiou Harry pelo canto do olho. Ele estava sentado na borda do barco, a água escorrendo pelo tórax e abdômen bem trabalhados, as mechas castanhas molhadas caindo sobre os olhos verdes intensos. _Lindo._

**X.X**

"Você não vai nadar?" Perguntou Harry, assim que Juan parou o barco perto de uma pequena ilha. A água era cristalina a ponto ser possível ver todo o fundo, com pedras e areia dourada, peixes coloridos passeando de um lado para o outro, e até mesmo algumas arraias se arrastando pela areia submersa.

Draco, que continuava sentado na borda, com os braços cruzados, sem parecer muito impressionado com aquele presente da natureza, abriu um olho, espiando Harry.

"Estou bem aqui." Falou, emburrado, mas, assim que fechou o olho, alguém o empurrou de novo, fazendo-o cair de costas na água.

Harry olhou divertido para Juan.

"Sr. Malfoy precisa aproveitar as delícias do Caribe." Atestou o guia assim que Draco emergiu, tossindo água, e se afastou para perto de seu radinho que tocava alguma música espanhola que Harry nunca ouvira na vida.

"Blargh, será que esse Resort não respeita as vontades de seus hóspedes?" Perguntou Draco, afastando-se do barco. Já que fora _gentilmente _empurrado para água, iria nadar um pouco, até porque suspeitava que Juan voltaria a jogá-lo no mar se tentasse subir à bordo outra vez.

Harry mergulhou também, fingindo não ouvir as reclamações do loiro.

"Você até que aceitou bem esse passeio todo. Quando eu estava lá, tentando sair do barco, tendo que ouvir aquela baboseira sobre os sete filhos de Juan, você estava se acabando de rir." Declarou Harry, nadando perto de Draco, que tentava se afastar, incomodado.

"Você viu o tamanho daquele cara? Não sei você, Potter, mas eu sempre tive grande apreço pela minha integridade física." Falou, franzindo os lábios com escárnio.

"Claro, agora você não tem nenhum seguidor brutamontes para protegê-lo." Alfinetou Harry, arrependendo-se em seguida. Para que alimentar velhas desavenças, justo quanto estava fadado a aguentar Malfoy até segunda pela manhã? Quando voltassem, poderia matá-lo por estar namorando seu filho.

"Eu não tenho seguidores brutamontes há muito tempo, Potter. Diferente de você, que é idolatrado por todo o mundo bruxo, tendo suas vontades facilmente atendidas. Não venha dar uma de hipócrita para cima de mim." Retrucou Draco, pisando sem querer numa arraia. "Merda de bicho idiota."

"Eu não tenho minhas vontades facilmente atendidas!" Exclamou Harry, indignado.

"Não? Ora, Potter, só pare e pense em tudo o que você fez e ganhou durante esses dezessete anos que uma pessoa comum não poderia ou ganharia. Você está cercado de seguidores e bajuladores, então não venha falar coisas sobre mim de anos atrás! Eu não tenho mais dezessete anos." Replicou Draco, áspero.

"Talvez eu tenha sim algumas regalias, mas eu nunca pedi por nenhuma delas, e tampouco me aproveitei delas. Não muito, ao menos..." Irritou-se Harry, ao ver certa verdade nas palavras de Draco. Estava mesmo errado ao julgá-lo pelo que conhecia dele dos dezessete anos, mas será que ele mudara realmente?

Draco deu de ombros.

"Você está me atacando apenas porque estou namorando o seu filho." Falou, inexpressivo, fazendo concha com a mão e jogando um jatinho de água para o alto.

"Eu fico me perguntando o que você quer com um garoto da idade dele! Você o ama, por acaso, ou é apenas diversão para você?" A voz de Harry endureceu. Não queria ver Albus magoado por causa de Malfoy.

Mas Draco apenas riu debochado.

"Por Merlin, Potter! E você acha que _ele _me ama? Ele mal me conhece, está comigo mais por capricho do que qualquer outra coisa. Talvez esteja até mesmo tentando fazer, inconscientemente, ciúmes em Scorpius." Declarou com descaso.

"O que _você_ está fazendo com ele então?" Indagou Harry, sério.

Draco olhou-o por um longo momento, antes de se aproximar, a ponto de seus rostos ficarem a centímetros de distância. Os olhos azuis acinzentados grudados nos verdes esmeralda. Harry sentiu seu corpo se tencionar com a proximidade, mas manteve-se imóvel, sem desviar o olhar.

"Talvez porque eu também queira fazer ciúmes em alguém." Sussurrou Draco, as palavras saindo como carícias quentes sobre a pele de Harry em meio à brisa fresca do mar.

Antes que Harry pudesse encontrar as palavras, o loiro estava nadando de volta para o barco.

"Já nadei o suficiente." Ele declarou, e Harry ainda ficou parado por alguns segundos, perguntando-se por que seu coração batia tão rápido.

**X.X**

**N/b:** EU AMEI ESSE CAP! AMEI! S2 Foi a melhor coisa que eu já li, fiquei toda sorridente e quase fui expulsa da sala enquanto corrigia (sim, eu betei ele na aula! LOL) A Schaa é a melhor, não concordam? A fic está perfeita, incrível, tudo de bom e ela tem um jeitinho de escrever tão cativante que me faz lufar sozinha! AMO! Parabéns, twin! Deixem milhões de reviews para essa linduxa, pq ela merece! Beijão, amorecos!

**N/a: **Comecei a rir muito imaginando a Carol quase sendo expulsa da aula. LOL! *aperta a twin* Então, recebi 20 reviews e postei assim que a vigésima chegou. Um dia antes do normal ;) Obrigada pelo retorno, amei, amei, amei. [][][]

**Meline:** Eu também quero um filho assim, uahhaiaaiu, tão esperto. Querendo fazer o pai feliz -qq. O gerente me diverte, e agora nesse cap. o Juan. Adoro esses dois trabalhando pelo bem do pinhão. AHAHA, olha se quiser me mandar 40 reviews e... ah, tri xD Agora me conta o que achou do cap. ;) (A) Beijos, amada :*

**Mari:** Postei, postei! Menina, você quer todo mundo para você, e o resto das leitoras, como eu faço? hauahauhauia! Ah, nem me fale, adoro gays tb, eles são tão amados *¬* Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. tb. Beijinhos!

**nat q:** Muito maléfica, não é uma delícia? HAHAH E agora é só sentar e relaxar observando esses dois se entenderem. [] Beijos, flor :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Quinto**

Assim que o arrepio em seu corpo passou, Harry se virou e nadou de volta para o barco. Ao subir a bordo, caminhou até Draco, que secava distraidamente os cabelos com uma toalha.

"Então você está apenas usando o meu filho, seu canalha desgraçado!" Acusou, esticando os braços com intuito de empurrar Draco, mas o loiro foi mais rápido e se desviou da investida.

"Por Merlin, Potter, será que você não ouviu nada do que eu falei?" Indignou-se Draco, tocando a toalha na cara de Harry.

"Você poderia encontrar qualquer um para fazer ciúmes em seja lá quem for; tinha que escolher bem o meu filho?" Exclamou Harry, tirando a toalha do rosto. "E se Albus estiver mesmo gostando de você? Não quero ver meu filho magoado por sua causa."

Draco soltou uma exclamação de descaso.

"O namoro beneficia os dois lados, Potter. E pare de se preocupar tanto com Albus, ele já é bem crescidinho e sabe o que quer." Dispensou, com um aceno de mão.

"Esperem aí um pouco," Intrometeu-se Juan, que os observava discutir como se aquilo fosse uma espécie de reality show caribenho. "não eram vocês dois que estavam namorando?" Ele ficou pensativo por um segundo. "Será que Juan pegou o Sr. Malfoy e o Sr. Potter errados?" Ele falou mais para si mesmo, virando-se e levando um dedo aos lábios, a testa enrugada em preocupação.

Harry suspirou.

"Não, Juan. É só... uma longa história." Falou Harry. "Pode nos levar de volta para a praia agora?"

"Juan realmente espera que vocês dois se acertem antes de partirem. Pode ser a única chance de isso acontecer, e vocês podem acabar se arrependendo de toda essa teimosia." Avisou Juan, num tom sábio, antes de colocar o barco em movimento. "É como o avô de Juan costumava dizer: você deve lutar por aquilo que quer na vida, lutar com tudo o que tem, porque o que você quer não vai acontecer como mágica para você. Arrisque-se, enfrente o mundo, não desperdice as oportunidades que a vida oferece."

Os dois olharam para o guia um pouco surpresos, mas logo desviaram o olhar, emburrados. Draco espiou Harry pelo canto do olho, sentindo o coração bater forte; seria mesmo sua única chance? Deveria aproveitá-la? Talvez... depois de todos aqueles anos, fosse o momento de tomar uma atitude. Arriscar-se, como dissera Juan.

Merlin, e agora ele estava aceitando conselhos de um Muggle. O que havia de errado com ele?

**X.X**

A volta para a praia foi silenciosa e apenas a música saída do radinho de Juan – uma música estranha em que a cantora insistia em dizer que seus quadris não mentiam–, misturando-se ao som do vento e das ondas que batiam contra o casco do barco, amenizava a quietude pesada que se instalara entre Harry e Draco.

Draco ainda cogitava se deveria ou não mudar de atitude e mostrar para Harry como se sentia. A verdade é que desde a adolescência nutria uma espécie de obsessão _quase_ doentia pelo menino-que-sobreviveu.

No início talvez tivesse sido apenas inveja devido a toda a atenção que ele recebia por _tudo_ e por _todos_ e raiva porque ele o menosprezada, ignorava e humilhava. Não conseguiria definir, contudo, quando a inveja transformou-se em _ciúmes_ dos _outros_ que podiam estar sempre por perto de Potter, chamá-lo de amigo, enquanto ele estava sozinho, seus pais em perigo e dependendo _dele_, que nunca fora corajoso como _Harry_.

E então ele o salvara, na sala precisa, e depois, quando vencera a maldita guerra. E ainda posteriormente, ao livrar sua família da prisão iminente. E nunca ao menos tivera o decoro de agradecê-lo. Será que ele sabia o quanto lhe era grato? E o quanto passara todos aqueles anos acompanhando seus feitos através dos jornais ou qualquer outra espécie de mídia? Que acordava certas vezes durante a noite, depois de um sono agitado, e a última imagem da qual se lembrava eram olhos verdes intensos, salvando-o das chamas? Salvando-o por inteiro?

É claro que ele não sabia. A questão era se deveria ou não deixá-lo a par disso. Draco bufou irritado, olhando para a água e perdendo assim o olhar curioso de Harry; de que adiantaria falar tudo aquilo?

Potter o desprezava, o que ficara claro ao quase enfartar quando se descobrira preso com ele naquele lugar. E não se interessava por homens. Casara-se com uma mulher – e uma mulher, com todo o respeito à defunta, absolutamente sem graça, na opinião de Draco –, e tivera dois filhos. Provavelmente havia alguma namorada esperando-o em Londres. Preferiu ignorar o fato de que ele também se casara com uma mulher – e graças a Merlin já estava separado daquela desequilibrada – e tivera um filho (um fato que não deveria ser, contudo, ignorado, já que eles estavam naquele lugar graças à perversidade sonserina de Scorpius).

Assim que o barco encostou-se ao ancoradouro, Draco pulou do convés e começou a caminhar para longe o mais rápido possível. Sentia-se confuso e, portanto, irritado. Seus músculos estavam tensos e uma vontade incontrolável de chutar alguma coisa apoderou-se de seu corpo – era nessas horas em que os elfos domésticos faziam verdadeira falta.

"Hei, Malfoy, onde você está indo? Malfoy!" Ouviu Harry chamar, mas não parou de caminhar. Na verdade, acelerou o passo, fugindo daquela voz que o afetava de tantas e inexplicáveis maneiras diferentes.

"Ele deve estar apertado." Cogitou Juan, ao que Harry revirou os olhos, antes de agradecê-lo pelo passeio e ir atrás de Draco.

Não queria passar o resto do dia sozinho, mesmo que sua única opção fosse aproveitá-lo ao lado do loiro irritante. As brigas entre eles, porém, até mesmo divertiam-no e distraíam-no dos problemas e preocupações como chefe dos aurores, assim como também fazia certo monstro em sua barriga se agitar, inquieto, como não acontecia desde a morte de Ginny.

Mas agora Malfoy sumira de vista, e Harry caminhou a esmo pelas piscinas, pelo bar, passou pelo quarto, procurando-o, até que, descendo para a área da recepção, avistou Barnabe, o gerente.

"Barnabe! Você viu Malfoy em algum lugar?" Perguntou, tentando não parecer muito interessado. Não queria que ele retomasse o assunto de como ele e Malfoy deveriam se reconciliar como namorados e todas aquelas outras lorotas absurdas inventadas por Albus e Scorpius.

"Sr. Potter!" Ele exclamou alegre, abrindo os braços ao vê-lo, mas então franziu as sobrancelhas. "Ele não está com você?"

De novo Harry se sobressaltou quando Bernabe gritou o nome "Margareth!" num tom nada feliz. O som do salto fino da mulher batendo ritmado contra o chão de pedra ecoou até que ela estivesse ao lado dos dois.

"Sim, Sr. Ortegas, algum problema?" Ela falou, eficiente, nem um pouco afetada pela expressão de desaprovação do gerente.

"Margareth, você estava encarregada de cuidar do cronograma do Sr. Potter e do Sr. Malfoy! Eles estão em meio a um importante processo de reconciliação, e você simplesmente-"

"Bernabe, não é necessário-" Harry tentou acalmar o homem, mas Bernabe, sem parar de falar, fez um gesto com a mão indicando que já, já falaria com ele.

"... E agora eles estão perdendo um tempo precioso. Você quer acabar com a qualidade do meu resort? Se eu falei que teria um serviço-" Harry tentou falar de novo, mas de novo Bernabe o impediu. "Você deveria estar esperando pelos dois, para guiá-los para a próxima atividade e-"

"Sim, Senhor, você tem toda a razão, sim, eu fui negligente. Sim, isso nunca mais irá se repetir. Não, Senhor, sua ruína é a última coisa que desejo. Certamente não conseguirei dormir essa noite. Um erro irreparável, de fato." Margareth falava, como se já acostumada às tagarelices dramáticas do chefe. "O Sr. Potter já verificou a área dos spas?" Ela sugeriu por fim, dirigindo-se a Harry.

"Mas ele não deveria ter que _verificar_, deveria _saber_! Por Deus, Maggy, você não tem _um pingo_ de romantismo nesse coração de gelo? Temos aqui dois homens _apaixonados,_ precisando da nossa colaboração-"

"Okay, já chega." Falou Harry, virando-se e saindo dali antes que gritasse a plenos pulmões que ele e Draco _não tinham_ porcaria de romance _nenhum_. Isso deveria ser algo _evidente_ para _qualquer um_.

Bernabe parou de falar, piscando, e ele e Margareth viraram-se para olhar para o moreno que saía dali como se prestes a cometer um assassinato.

"Foi algo que eu disse?" Perguntou Bernabe, preocupado. Margareth pousou uma mão no ombro do gerente, para confortá-lo. "Eu só queria ajudar."

"Ele sabe disso, Bernabe." Ela falou, suave, dando tapinhas carinhosos no ombro do chefe abalado.

**X.X**

Harry, ainda bufando por achar a idéia de ele estar apaixonado por Draco absurda, resolveu seguir a dica de Margareth e procurar Draco na área dos spas. _Por que_ exatamente procurava-o tão desesperadamente ainda era, entretanto, algo a ser analisado.

"Oi, por acaso você viu um homem loiro, arrogante e cheio de pose por aqui?" Harry perguntou, usando a melhor definição para um Malfoy que conseguiria encontrar.

"Você diz um que não para de resmungar algo sobre 'Muggles, criaturas estúpidas' ou 'Merlin, estou rodeado de incompetentes'?" O homem, aparentemente um massagista, respondeu, com um sorriso simpático.

Harry suspirou, como se Malfoy fosse uma criança levada da qual ele precisava tomar conta.

"Esse mesmo." Falou, sorrindo sem-graça. O homem apontou um corredor.

"Última porta no fim daquele corredor." Informou, e Harry agradeceu; antes que desse dois passos, porém, o homem voltou a falar. "Afinal, o que é um Muggle?"

Harry deu uma risada fraca e coçou a parte de trás da cabeça.

"É uma longa história." Falou, antes de voltar a caminhar. Alcançou o dito corredor e parou em frente à porta da sala onde Draco supostamente estava.

**X.X**

Draco bufou pela demora do Muggle. Ele dissera que iria buscar algumas pedras terapêuticas (era cada uma que os Muggles inventavam), pois, segundo ele, nunca vira ombros tão tensos em toda sua carreira como massagista.

"Não deve ter nem dois anos de carreira... Muggle idiota." Resmungou sozinho, deitado sobre a mesa de massagem, de bruços, ainda usando o calção de banho úmido. A massagista o mandara tirar aquilo e ficar com apenas uma toalhinha tapando a bunda. Draco, claro, mandou-a para o inferno e se deitou como estava para a massagem.

A sala era bem iluminada, visto que a parede frontal e uma das paredes laterais eram feitas de vidro, possibilitando observar toda a praia enquanto se recebia a massagem. Draco estava olhando para o mar, distraído com seus resmungos interiores, muitos deles convergindo para certo par de olhos verdes, quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta.

"Finalmente você voltou, idiota, foi fazer o quê? Buscar as pedras numa pedreira?" Falou, mal-humorado e grosseiro. Há tempos não tratava as pessoas com tanta descortesia, mas assim como sentimentos que julgava estarem controlados voltavam à tona, com força renovada, também seu antigo humor.

Harry estava estático, parado à porta, olhando para o loiro com os olhos arregalados. Não sabia se deveria sair dali, ou se deveria falar alguma coisa, e o que ele viera fazer ali mesmo?

"O que está esperando? Não tenho o dia todo para desperdiçar numa massagem." O loiro falou, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

Ainda sem saber exatamente o que fazia, Harry fechou a porta e se aproximou da mesa de massagem. _O que diabos eu estou fazendo? _Perguntou-se em profundo horror quando esticou um braço e tocou a pele lisa e pálida, levemente irritada pelo sol do Caribe, de Draco. Era uma pele boa de tocar, constatou, colocando a outra mão, começando a massagear as costas do loiro.

Sentiu um formigamento na ponta dos dedos conforme experimentava a textura da pele e o contorno dos músculos de Draco. O monstro em seu estômago soltou um rugido de satisfação quando Draco começou a relaxar sob seus toques. _Merlin, eu devo estar ficando louco. _Concluiu, ao impedir-se de tocar também os cabelos loiros platinados, no momento com cheiro de mar. Sentiu vontade de provar aquela pele com os lábios, mas antes que fizesse a loucura de beijá-lo na nuca, a porta abriu-se outra vez, e Harry pulou para trás, como um bandido pego em flagrante cometendo um crime hediondo. O que talvez não estivesse muito longe da verdade.

"Senhor, o que você...?" O massagista olhou-o, mas antes que ele tivesse tempo de falar mais alguma coisa, Harry já saía em disparada para o corredor.

Quando Draco se virou para olhar o que estava acontecendo, conseguiu vislumbrar apenas o vulto de um homem com cabelos castanhos rebeldes saindo pela porta.

"Potter?" Perguntou em tom baixo e incrédulo, sentindo todos os pelos do braço e da nuca se arrepiarem. _Aquelas mãos..._

**X.X**

**Nota da beta:** AIII MORRI COM ESSE CAP! SUPER-HIPER-MEGA PREFECT! S2 vai dizer, o Draco diverte ou não a gente, pessoas? XD Eu morro de rir com as crises grosseiras dele, pq ele está tão apaixonado e fica com tanto ódio disso! S2 E O MONSTRO DA BARRIGA DO HARRY RUGIU! Aiii, ele não se aguentou vendo a pele linda, lisinha e macia do Dray à disposição e teve que passar a mão! Aiii, morri! S2 Vocês não estão achando essa fic muito perfeitosa? Se estão, deixem milhões de reviews para a Schaa, pq ela merece! Bjão, amores!

**Nota da autora:** Eu tenho crises lufantes com os comentários da minha twin, admito. :D Não é um amor quando o Harry é um tapado mas ainda sim põe a mão "na massa"? LOL. Viram? Vocês me deram muito amor e eu atualizei super rápido. hihi!

**Larissa:** Own, obrigada, chuchu! Imaginar os dois só de calção de banho andando pela praia do Caribe é para matar, né? Teve um pouquinho de ação nesse cap. Espero que tenha gostado! beijinhos! :D

**Meline:** Draco e seu humor sarcástico é tudo! haha! Ai, nem me fala, eu ADOGO o Juan! Viu a ação pinhônica dele nesse capítulo? :D Obrigada, flor.

**Julia:** Ai, que bom! Espero que tenha adorado esse tb, rs. Concordo que mais homens como eles deveriam ser fabricados, em larga escala, de preferência. :D Beijos, amore!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo sexto**

"Senhor, você não vai querer receber a sua massagem?" Perguntou a massagista, largando as pedras sobre a mesa assim que Draco pulou dela, dirigindo-se apressado para a porta.

"Claro, é justamente por isso que eu estou saindo da maldita sala!" Exclamou Draco, sem paciência alguma. Correu pelo corredor e quando dobrou a esquina, visualizou Harry caminhando ainda mais apressado para a saída do SPA. "Potter!" Chamou, o que foi estúpido, porque o moreno apenas acelerou o passo. "Desgraçado..."

Correu mais rápido, alcançando-o já do lado de fora.

"O que você quer, Malfoy?" Ele perguntou agressivo, assim que Draco o segurou pelo braço. Os olhares se encontraram, e Draco descobriu que não sabia exatamente o que queria.

O que iria dizer?

_Ah, Potter, eu vi que era você massageando as minhas costas e queria saber se não estaria a fim de voltar lá para dentro para terminar o serviço._

Não poderia dizer que não gostava da idéia, mas com certeza receberia um soco se a expusesse em voz alta. Mordeu os lábios. Se falasse alguma coisa com relação àquilo, iria ferir o orgulho de Harry e isso os afastaria ainda mais.

"Queria saber se..." Começou, tentando encontrar alguma desculpa plausível. "não gostaria de almoçar comigo agora." Falou num tom baixo e incerto, desviando o olhar. Demorou alguns segundos para Harry responder; ele provavelmente estivera esperando por algum tipo de deboche ou acusação.

"Claro... hum... vamos almoçar então." Falou enfim, também evitando olhar diretamente para o rosto do loiro. Os dois começaram a caminhar lado a lado, perdidos em pensamentos sob o forte sol do meio dia. "Mas acho melhor passarmos no quarto e tomarmos um banho antes." Avisou Harry, visto que os dois ainda estavam com os cabelos desgrenhados e o corpo salgado pela água do mar.

As bochechas de Draco ruborizaram visto que a frase o fizera imaginar-se tomando banho _junto_ com o moreno. Um arrepio desceu por sua espinha quando Harry olhou-o, possivelmente reparando em seu súbito constrangimento. Pigarreou e endireitou o corpo.

"É, vamos fazer isso." Falou, no tom mais indiferente que encontrou, e acelerou o passo, amaldiçoando sua pele branca por denunciar seus pensamentos sórdidos.

**X.X**

Era tão impressionante o quão improvável era estar sentado à mesa, em um quiosque-restaurante todo aberto de frente para a praia, conversando e realmente _apreciando_ a companhia de Draco Malfoy, enquanto eles contavam um ao outro sobre as travessuras infantis de seus filhos. Se alguém lhe tivesse dito que isso aconteceria apenas alguns dias atrás, ele gargalharia alto e mandaria o sujeito deixar de lado a vida de drogas em que estava metido.

"O mais assustador foi quando Scorpius perdeu o controle da vassoura nova, quando tinha seis anos. Meus ouvidos nunca mais foram os mesmos depois dos berros histéricos de Astoria sobre como eu era um pai irresponsável e imaturo." Falou Draco, com um sorriso torto, apreciando a risada franca de Harry.

"Isso me lembra nosso primeiro ano, quando Neville perdeu o controle da vassoura." Disse Harry, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, zombeteiro, já que o dito episódio acabara com os dois discutindo no ar, e Harry conseguindo o posto como apanhador no time da Quadribol.

Draco soltou um resmungo mal-humorado.

"Não compare o meu filho com o imbecil do Longbottom, Potter." Falou, arrancando mais uma risada de Harry.

"Não vou falar muito de Neville, já que Albus também quis um sapo antes de ir para Hogwarts e o perdeu no trem antes de chegar à escola." Comentou, lembrando-se da carta desesperada do filho contando-lhe sobre o episódio e pedindo de presente uma coruja, cinza com branco, como a de seu novo amigo Scorpius.

Draco deixou um meio sorriso se formar em seus lábios finos, enquanto observava a expressão nostálgica no rosto de Harry.

"Fiquei sabendo, Scorpius me entupiu de cartas naquele primeiro ano contando sobre _como_ ele conseguira fazer amizade com um Potter. Diferente de mim."

Harry parou de sorrir e encarou o loiro com uma sobrancelha arqueada, os olhos verdes presos aos acinzentados como se tentassem desvendar o que se passava na mente por trás deles naquele momento. E como se descobrisse, Harry sorriu novamente, de leve, desviando o olhar para o mar sempre calmo e bonito do Caribe.

"Digamos que você só demorou um pouco mais de tempo do que ele." Comentou com suavidade. Surpresa perpassou o rosto de Draco por um momento, mas ele logo voltou à mesma careta inexpressiva e controlada de sempre.

"Você está a fim de tentar andar naquela coisa muggle lá no mar?" Perguntou Draco, quebrando o silêncio contemplativo que se instaurara, indicando os jet-skis passeando pela água, guiados por pessoas sorridentes e estúpidas _demais_ na opinião do loiro. Porém pensou que gostaria de ver Harry sorrindo daquele jeito.

Já que ele era estúpido por natureza.

"_Você_ está me convidando para fazer algo que os muggles fazem?" Perguntou Harry, com um sorriso divertido e descrente, focando os olhos novamente no rosto com – no momento – uma careta de desagrado do loiro.

"Potter, não me faça repetir a pergunta." Retrucou Draco, levantando-se, visto que ambos já haviam terminado de comer. "A não ser que talvez esteja com medo de se sair pior do que eu sobre aquelas coisas."

A sugestão expressa junto com um sorriso sarcástico fez o sangue de Harry correr mais rápido e seu rosto de fechar numa carranca determinada como sempre acontecia quando alguém o desafiava e duvidava de suas habilidades – mesmo que, no caso, ele não fizesse idéia de se tais habilidades existiam ou não.

"Como se em algum momento da vida eu tivesse sentido medo de ser pior do que você em alguma coisa, Malfoy." Harry se levantou também, resoluto, seguindo para o píer onde os jet-skis ficavam.

Draco sorriu enviesado antes de seguir o moreno indignado, pensando em como Harry era facilmente manipulável quando sua coragem grifinória era posta em dúvida.

**X.X**

Juan estava no píer, ajudando duas mulheres a subirem nos jet-skis e dando instruções de como eles funcionavam quando viu Harry e Draco se aproximando. Abriu um belo sorriso, com seus dentes muito brancos contrastando com a pele bronzeada. Abriu os braços para os dois.

"Juan achou que precisaria arrastá-los até aqui para convencê-los a andar de jet-ski!" Falou, animado, dando um tapa um tanto forte demais nas costas de Harry assim que o moreno o alcançou.

Harry ofegou em busca de ar devido ao tapinha carinhoso que expulsou todo o oxigênio de seus pulmões, antes de se endireitar e sorrir simpático para o homem.

"Poupamos-lhe o trabalho dessa vez, Juan." Falou, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco parava ao seu lado, o rosto, como maior parte das vezes, indiferente, enquanto olhava para os jet-skis como se eles fossem dois nacos de bosta boiando sobre a água.

Juan, então, alegre com a notícia e provavelmente pensando que os dois haviam se entendido, começou a explicar rapidamente como não havia nenhum mistério em andar de jet-ski. Draco tentou acreditar nas palavras do guia, mas desistiu assim que viu as duas mulheres as quais ele recém instruíra perderem ambas o controle de seus jet-skis e caírem na água com gritinhos escandalosos.

Não que ele fosse desastrado e patético como a duas muggles histéricas.

"Vamos ver do que você é feito então, Malfoy." Falou Harry, em tom de desafio, subindo num dos jet-skis e arrancando Draco de seu devaneio. Sorriu sarcástico para o moreno.

"Há muito que você ainda precisa aprender sobre mim, Potter." Declarou, no mesmo tom arrogante que Harry usara, subindo também num dos jet-skis. Harry colocou o dele em movimento, primeiro de forma tímida, e então com mais confiança.

Antes que Draco pudesse fazer o mesmo, Juan colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro, olhando-o de modo confidente.

"Lutando por aquilo que você quer, Sr. Malfoy?" Ele perguntou, com um ar sabido. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, pensando que o homem era bem mais esperto do que aparentava ser; então sorriu de lado, olhando para Harry, que parara e virara o jet-ski para ele, esperando-o.

"Até segunda de manhã, Juan, aquele homem é meu." Declarou, seu sorriso tornando-se predatório, e colocou o jet-ski em movimento na maior velocidade que conseguiu.

**X.X**

Depois de meia hora deslizando sobre a água, rindo e implicando um com o outro, os dois pararam os jet-skis lado a lado, respirando fundo e olhando para uma bóia que flutuava a alguns metros de distância.

"Até a bóia?" Perguntou Draco, erguendo uma sobrancelha para o moreno. Harry empertigou-se.

"Vou ganhar dessa vez." Falou, pomposo, fazendo Draco rir debochado.

"Você só tem talento com Quadribol, Potter. Se eu estou me saindo melhor do que você nisso daqui, você é um caso perdido." Falou, sorrindo de lado.

"Vamos lá, então, oh, mestre do jet-ski, mostre-me suas habilidades." Disse Harry, tão ou mais debochado do que o loiro. Draco apenas continuou com seu sorriso torto. "No três."

Harry fez a contagem e eles dispararam com os jet-skis. Realmente, Draco era melhor do que ele naquele negócio. Harry caíra de lado duas vezes feito fruta podre na última meia hora, e fizera o favor de derrubar Draco umas três como vingança pelas risadas _definitivamente exageradas_ do loiro.

Draco estava na frente e Harry tentou aumentar a velocidade. Mas algo saiu errado, e quando o loiro virou o jet-ski para dobrar a bóia, Harry bateu com o dele na lateral do de Draco. Os dois caíram na água, embolados, os jet-skis virando de cabeça para baixo. Quando emergiu, Draco estava rindo.

"Potter, você é um fiasco." Falou, zombeteiro.

Harry jogou um pouco de água no rosto do loiro, murmurando algo incoerente.

"Bem, não se pode ser bom em tudo." Falou, torcendo o nariz.

Desviraram os jet-skis e voltaram para o píer. Juan estivera por ali, observando a interação dos dois, e parecia animado com o quão bem eles estavam se dando. Draco piscou para ele, que ergueu o polegar em um gesto afirmativo, enquanto sorria abertamente. Harry perdeu a interação dos dois, distraído como estava, pensando no quanto Malfoy conseguia ser divertido e agradável quando queria.

**X.X**

Estava chovendo. Começou no meio da tarde e não parou mais. O céu nublou e o mar se agitou, mas não era uma tempestade. Apenas uma chuva que parecia estar lavando o Caribe depois de tantos dias de sol forte. As pessoas correram da praia e das piscinas assim que ela começou, trazendo junto um vento com cheiro forte de maresia.

Harry e Draco estavam caminhando pela praia quando sentiram os primeiros pingos. As nuvens de chuva chegaram tão rápidas quanto inesperadas, e quase todos foram pegos distraídos.

"Uma das únicas vezes em que venho a uma praia, e começa a chover." Falou Draco, quando os dois começaram a correr para fugir da chuva. Estavam longe do hotel, e ficar muito tempo sob aquela chuva torrencial gelada era um convite para uma gripe; Draco odiava o fato de que ficava doente com uma tremenda facilidade. Se permanecesse cinco minutos num vento gelado, já ficava com febre e dores de cabeça.

"Eu gosto da chuva." Falou Harry, correndo ao lado de Draco. O loiro olhou-o de esguelha.

"Então por que está correndo?" Debochou, perguntando-se como alguém poderia gostar de ficar encharcado com aquela água suja.

"Porque você começou a correr como uma gazela com medo de água." Harry começou a rir da própria piada, e Draco parou de correr, olhando-o indignado.

"Está bem, cachorro vira-latas que gosta de chuva. Vamos caminhar então." O loiro começou a caminhar bem devagar, a chuva intensa já açoitando o corpo de ambos, os cabelos ensopados caindo por sobre os olhos e colando-se aos pescoços.

Harry revirou os olhos, pegando o loiro pelo braço e voltando a correr, aos risos.

"Droga, Potter, decida-se." Reclamou Draco, rabugento, quase tropeçando ao voltar a correr, mas em seguida sorriu.

Quem sabe não começaria a gostar um pouquinho mais da chuva?

**X.X**

O sorriso de Draco era algo novo para Harry. Pelo menos, o sorriso que não era sarcástico ou debochado e que o deixava com o rosto transfigurado numa careta que dava ao moreno uma incrível vontade de socá-lo. Mas quando eles chegaram aos risos, ofegantes no hotel, Harry não sentia a mínima vontade de agredir o loiro.

Era estranho estar gostando da companhia dele. Ao que tudo indicava, os planos dos garotos estavam dando certo, porque, quando aquele fim de semana acabasse, Harry não poderia mais tratar Draco como o idiota desgraçado que o infernizara em seus anos em Hogwarts e agora estava namorando seu filho.

Namorando seu filho...

Sentiu o monstro em seu estômago se contorcer quando se lembrou desse detalhe, mas forçou-se a ignorar a sensação e parou de sorrir.

"Vou subir, preciso logo de um banho." Falou e subiu com pressa as escadarias. Draco franziu a testa frente à súbita mudança de humor do moreno, mas deu de ombros, cogitando a hipótese de ele sofrer de transtorno bipolar.

Estava prestes a subir as escadas também, quando o gerente, Bernabe Ortegas, chamou-o. Draco respirou fundo, pedindo a Merlin por um pouco mais de paciência antes de virar-se para o homem.

"O que houve, Sr. Ortegas? E, por favor, sem comentários sobre Potter e eu."

Bernabe não se importou com as palavras ríspidas.

"Só para avisá-lo, Sr. Malfoy, que o passeio de iate hoje à noite ainda está de pé." Ele falou, solícito.

"Passeio de iate? Mais uma das coisas planejadas pelo meu filho?"

"Foi sugestão minha." Bernabe falou com orgulho. "É uma festa de Halloween no iate, para quem gosta dessa data. Não são todos os hóspedes que gostam, então fazemos sempre festas em separado. Seu filho falou-"

"Nós iremos." Draco revirou os olhos. Qualquer coisa para que aquele homem parasse de falar como um elfo doméstico tentando agradar seus hóspedes.

Bernabe deu a Draco mais algumas informações e o loiro subiu para o quarto. Ao entrar, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Foi para a porta da sacada e se apoiou nela, observando a chuva cair, constante, forte, escurecendo o horizonte, enquanto o vento sacudia o topo dos coqueiros e agitava as águas das piscinas agora vazias.

"Hoje, chuva, você vai ser a minha testemunha de que vou ir atrás do que eu quero." Murmurou, e depois riu sozinho por estar conversando com os pingos de chuva.

**X.X**

** N/b: **Morri com esse cap! Gente, eles não são liiiindos se entendendo? E o Harry morreu de ciúmes inconscientemente do Draco estar com o Al! S2 E o nosso amado loiro decidiu lutar pelo Potty! #dancinha da comemoração# O próximo cap vai ferver! Deixem milhares de reviews para essa linduxa que está escrevendo essa fic maravilhosa, pq ela merece! Bjão, amores!

**N/a:** Eles não são lindos se entendendo? *.* E eu não sou linda postando tão rápido? *desvia dos tomates* Claro, isso porque vocês me deixam tão feliz comentando. *¬*

**Julia:** Aqui está, flor, calma, calma *dá tapinhas nas costas* Respira, e me conta o que achou do casal apaixonado [][]! XD Haha, eu sou culpada, admito, adoro terminar os capítulos nas partes mais tensas, mas para que você não cometa nenhuma loucura, postei rapidinho, huahauahua. Beijinhos!

**Inu:** Oie, fofa! Obrigada! Pode deixar, não me demoro, fico ansiosa para postar os capítulos também e ver o que vocês acharam deles. Beijos!

**Meline:** Parece que só tem louco nesse hotel, né? uhauhauiahua, deve ser o sol do Caribe! Melhor do que massagem vai ser esses dois se agarrando, hihi! *a perva* Beijos!

**Larissa:** Own, claro que respondi [][][] Essas outras coisas, virão em breve... hhuhauahua! Own, Juan é um fofo *-* Definitivamente ele deu o empurrão que o Draco precisava para tomar a iniciativa. Uma massagem do Harry ou do Draco seria muito bem vinda, de fato. iuahuiahuia! Atualização mega rápida de novo :* Beijos, amor!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Sétimo**

Depois de serem escoltados até um porto, dentro de um carro – e Harry precisou de vários minutos tentando convencer o loiro a entrar na caixa metálica –, os dois estavam finalmente dentro do iate. Draco não gostou da idéia de subir novamente a bordo de uma invenção muggle, mas não falou nada, porque sabia que Harry viria com uma nova ladainha sobre como aquilo era seguro e sobre como ele estava sendo teimoso e implicante.

O iate era branco e enorme, e possuía uma elevação de três andares circulares, que o guia disse serem para os restaurantes, bares e pista de dança. No topo no terceiro andar, havia um espaço ao ar livre que, no momento, estava vazio devido à chuva.

Atravessaram com guarda-chuvas o espaço descoberto e entraram no primeiro andar, que nada mais era do uma luxuosa espécie de pub com música ao vivo e dança. No segundo, havia um restaurante chique, romântico, com uma pista de dança no centro, onde alguns poucos casais dançavam juntinhos. O terceiro andar era o menor de todos, com um espaço com televisão, sofás, música ambiente e um pequeno barzinho.

Era o lugar ideal para quem queria ter uma noite romântica na noite de Halloween. Havia abóboras, velas e bruxinhas espalhadas pelos três andares, mas nada muito extravagante.

Harry estava vermelho ao constatar que ele poderia chamar aquilo de uma noite romântica com Draco Malfoy. Engoliu em seco, mas não falou nada, tentando manter a pose despretensiosa e casual. Já anoitecera; a chuva não era mais do que uma fina camada fraca de água, e a noite não estava fria. Draco estava distraído com a decoração e fez uma careta ao ver uma das bruxinhas na parede.

"Olhe que coisa mais ridícula a forma como os muggles imaginam as bruxas; como se todas as mulheres fossem a cara da McGonagall." Ele falou, torcendo o nariz em desaprovação.

Harry fez um favor a si mesmo e ignorou o comentário.

"O que você quer fazer? Beber, dançar, jantar?" Sugeriu, ganhando por isso um olhar malicioso do loiro.

"Você está me convidando para dançar, Potter?"

Harry desviou o olhar do sorriso enviesado do loiro e respondeu por ele.

"Vamos jantar. Estou morto de fome. Não comemos nada desde o almoço." Falou. Eles subiram para o segundo andar, seguindo a indicação do guia, e procuraram uma mesa. Conseguiram uma ao lado dos vidros que rodeavam quase todo o andar; a chuva batia serena contra o vidro e o barulho era agradável.

"Você não gosta muito da chuva?" Perguntou Harry, olhando através do vidro. O mar estava calmo e sua superfície era perturbada apenas pelas pequenas ondulações causadas pelos pingos.

"Não vejo motivos para gostar." Draco deu de ombros.

"Mas aposto como odeia ainda mais a neve." Um brilho divertido atravessou os olhos do moreno. Draco olhou-o atravessado.

"Há-há, muito engraçado, depois de anos, vai ficar me lembrando das vezes que meu humilhou em Hogwarts." Disse o loiro, azedo, referindo-se a vez em que Harry, sob a capa da invisibilidade, tacara neve nele e em Crabbe e Goyle, perto da Casa dos Gritos.

"Eu não falei nada, você que está aí remoendo essas coisas." Harry se fez de desentendido. "Eu nem havia percebido que era Halloween até você falar dessa festa."

"É claro que não, estava distraído demais, divertindo-se comigo nesse lugar." Falou Draco, convencido, com seu habitual sorriso torto. Harry resmungou alguma coisa e mudou de assunto, mas o loiro percebeu que ele não negara sua afirmação.

Conversaram sobre amenidades: filhos, trabalho, colégio, viagens, as dores de cabeça que os filhos lhe davam, além de tentarem descobrir como aquelas duas pestes haviam planejado tudo aquilo e os trazido até o Caribe sem que ninguém mais soubesse.

"Talvez eles tenham tido alguma ajuda." Cogitou Harry. "Eles provavelmente roubaram algum dinheiro de nós, sem que percebêssemos... devem ter dado um jeito de conseguir uma chave-portal para o resort..."

"Scorpius não precisaria pegar dinheiro escondido. Ele ganha uma boa mesada mensal e gasta pouco do dinheiro. Quanto à chave-de-portal, eles podem ter subornado qualquer um para conseguir." Draco deu de ombros. "Não é como se aquele Ministério não estivesse infestado de interesseiros."

Harry se recostou na cadeira, olhando por um momento para o prato de comida meio vazio à sua frente.

"Passa rápido, não passa?"Perguntou, num ar nostálgico. Já era um homem de trinta e quatro anos, com dois filhos, o mais velho com dezessete anos! Fazia mesmo todo esse tempo desde que matara Voldemort e pudera enfim viver em paz, com a família que sempre sonhou?

"É... num momento, você está discutindo com seu inimigo do colégio e no outro, está casado, preocupando-se com os filhos, com o trabalho..." Draco sorriu de leve "E então jantando com esse mesmo inimigo em um iate numa praia do Caribe." Draco sorriu de lado para o moreno, que riu de leve e desviou o olhar para a comida e depois para o mar escuro àquela hora da noite. Seu semblante tornou-se melancólico, enquanto pensava em todos os caminhos que a vida oferecia e nos tantos que deixara para trás, ao escolher apenas um entre eles.

"E ainda mais inesperadamente, sua esposa morre de uma doença incurável à época." Harry ficou abatido ao lembrar-se de Ginny, e Draco percebeu que ele ainda sentia falta da falecida esposa. Ele sempre tentara esconder isso de todos, mas, naquele momento, as palavras começaram a jorrar de seu peito.

"Quando Ginny morreu, eu achei que não conseguiria seguir em frente; achei que não conseguiria criar Albus e Lily sozinho, que não conseguiria suprir a falta do amor de mãe do qual eles foram privados tão cedo." Draco se inclinou, e colocou uma mão sobre a do moreno que repousava sobre a mesa. _Ou sentir meu coração bater forte como agora_, completou em pensamentos, sem tirar a mão, de certa forma confortado pelo toque do loiro. "Quero dizer... passa rápido demais, _mesmo_, e quando se percebe alguém especial se foi como tantos outros já se foram, e parece tão injusto..."

Não saberia explicar por que estava falando aquilo, apenas sabia que, depois de anos, finalmente sentia algo diferente da solidão e do vazio que se instalaram em seu peito desde a morte da esposa. E o culpado por esse sentimento era Draco.

"Quando sua esposa morreu, eu vi o quão abalado você ficou, acompanhei o caso pelos jornais..." Draco apertou um pouco mais a mão do Harry, nervoso pelo que estava prestes a admitir. Os olhos verdes intensos do moreno se fixaram em seu rosto, aguardando, e ele se forçou a continuar. "Eu vi uma foto sua... com seus dois filhos... você estava tão abatido... e eu senti meu coração se apertar e eu quis ajudar de alguma forma. Mas nós não éramos próximos, não havia nada que eu poderia fazer, além de-"

"Além de começar a procurar por uma cura." Harry completou, e havia certa dose de surpresa e carinho em seu olhar. Draco assentiu de leve.

"Mas levei dois anos para conseguir a cura, e então era tarde demais." Completou, e havia real pesar em sua voz, porque de novo estava vendo aquela expressão desolada no rosto de Harry e não podia fazer nada para ajudar.

Se visse aquele tipo de sofrimento no rosto de qualquer outra pessoa que não seu filho, não se importaria, mas com Harry era diferente. Queria poder ajudá-lo – _salvá-lo_ – como ele já o ajudara vezes antes.

"Draco..." Harry se inclinou e puxou a mão de Draco, beijando-a. O loiro prendeu a respiração, pego de surpresa com o gesto. De repente, ficou claro que a barreira que existia entre os dois, construída desde o momento em Harry recusara o aperto de mão de Draco no primeiro ano, fora derrubada.

Havia agora certa... _cumplicidade_ entre os dois. E era algo bom para existir entre eles depois de terem compartilhado tanta raiva e inimizade.

Porém naquele instante Draco também se sentiu nervoso e desorientado, como alguém que passa anos desejando algo e, quando consegue, não sabe o que fazer com sua conquista. A simples idéia de que havia chances realmente de acontecer algo entre ele e Harry o apavorou e, quando Draco deu por si, estava pedindo licença e afastando-se da mesa para ir sabe-se lá para onde.

Subiu as escadas e alcançou o terraço sobre o terceiro andar. Não se importou com a chuva; ela estava tão fina que mal molhava suas roupas. Apoiou-se no parapeito e se repreendeu mentalmente. Seu coração estava ainda acelerado e respirou fundo tentando acalmá-lo. Tinha trinta e quatro anos e estava se comportando como um garotinho de quinze.

Ficou alguns minutos parado, de olhos fechados, enquanto a chuva trabalhava em molhar suas roupas e cabelos. Estava um pouco bêbado do vinho que ele e Harry dividiram, distraídos com a conversa.

"Agindo como um covarde outra vez." Murmurou para si mesmo, bufando irritado.

"Draco?"

Draco se virou, o coração pulando outra vez, ao ouvir a voz de Harry. Ele o olhava com um misto de confusão e curiosidade.

"O que você veio fazer aqui em cima?" Ele se aproximou, parando em frente ao loiro. Os olhares se encontraram; os olhos levemente cerrados devido à chuva.

"Pegar... um pouco de ar." Falou o loiro, com vontade de se jogar dali de cima pela resposta imbecil. Harry riu, mostrando a fileira de dentes brancos e bonitos.

"Na chuva? Você disse umas mil vezes hoje que não gostava da chuva, e não me deu nenhum motivo." Ele se aproximou mais um passo.

"Nunca tive motivos para gostar." Falou, ciente de que Harry se aproximava cada vez mais, como um felino sitiando sua presa. E não se importou nem um pouco em ser a presa.

"E se eu te desse um motivo?" Ele sussurrou, com os lábios muito próximos. Draco respirou fundo e reuniu toda sua coragem. Ele falara antes que a chuva seria sua testemunha de que faria a coisa certa, e iria cumprir essa promessa.

"Eu gostaria disso." Falou e se inclinou para frente. Harry deveria estar esperando por isso, pois se inclinou também, levando uma mão à nuca de Draco.

Os lábios se encontraram e os corpos se chocaram, a pele e as roupas de ambos úmidas pela chuva da qual o loiro passou a gostar a partir daquele momento.

**X.X**

A primeira coisa que percebeu quando acordou, era que estava de ressaca. O engraçado é que não se lembrava de ter bebido tanto; se bem que ele e Draco haviam ficado um bom tempo conversando e bebendo ao mesmo tempo naquele jantar.

Em seguida, estranhou estar deitado numa cama, quando não fazia idéia de como viera parar ali. Ergueu o rosto e viu que estava num quarto menor do que o do hotel, e que pelas janelas redondas e pequenas, ele conseguia ver o mar batendo contra o vidro. Estava ainda dentro do iate.

Por fim, e esse foi o ponto mais chocante do dia, virou-se para o outro lado, e viu a forma esguia e nua de Malfoy, deitado ao seu lado, dormindo tranquilamente. Então percebeu que se sentia, apesar da dor de cabeça, estranhamente satisfeito.

Seu queixo já estava perdido em algum lugar sobre o colchão, enquanto encarava boquiaberto o homem ao seu lado. Olhou para o próprio corpo. Estava nu também. Piscou algumas vezes e imagens da noite anterior começaram a lhe voltar à mente. Os beijos, os toques, os dois descendo para aquele quarto, as mãos lutando para livrarem um ao outro das roupas, as peles se encontrando, o fogo entre eles, a sensação de penetrá-lo e ouvi-lo gemer em seu ouvido...

Harry soltou um ganido estrangulado e pulou da cama, recolocando a cueca e as calças no mesmo instante em que Draco se espreguiçava e mudava de posição na cama, incomodado pela claridade que entrava pelas pequenas janelas. Harry correu para o banheiro e lavou o rosto, sua respiração acelerada como se houvesse corrido uma maratona. Aproveitou e escovou os dentes e tomou um banho rápido, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Contudo, seu coração continuava a tentar causar-lhe um ataque cardíaco.

Quando saiu do banheiro, os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Os de Draco ainda sonolentos e os de Harry arregalados. Mirando novamente e com mais atenção o corpo livre de roupas do loiro, Harry sentiu seu corpo responder à visão com certa animação em suas partes baixas.

"Ah meu Merlin, eu transei com o cara que está transando com o meu filho!" Exclamou finalmente, como se a capacidade de articular as palavras houvesse-lhe voltado apenas naquele momento.

Draco olhou estupefato para Harry, apenas para revirar os olhos em seguida. Espreguiçou-se outra vez, como um gato preguiçoso, enquanto falava.

"_Namorando_, Potter. Eu e Albus nunca... isso não é importante, e você quer parar de andar de um lado para o outro pelo quarto?" Reclamou, coçando os olhos.

"Eu não consigo acreditar. Eu nunca pensei... Eu e você... Quero dizer, nós fizemos sexo. _Sexo_, Malfoy, você sabe o que é isso?" Harry estava fora de si, o banho supostamente relaxante não ajudara em nada, e Draco perguntou-se onde fora parar aquele homem confiante e sexy da noite passada.

"Yeah, Potter, eu estou bem ciente sobre o sexo e seus benefícios, obrigado. Será que é assim tão surpreendente ter dado uma trepada comigo? É por que eu sou homem, ou por que-"

"É por que você é o namorado do meu filho! Eu acabei de colocar chifres na cabeça do meu próprio filho, que espécie de pai eu sou?" Harry gesticulou exageradamente para dar ênfase às palavras. Draco suspirou, compreendendo então o drama do moreno.

"Acalme-se, Potter. Isso pode ser facilmente resolvido." Falou calmamente.

"Ah, é, e como? Com que cara eu vou falar com Albus amanhã? Oi, pai, como foi a viagem, você e Draco se entenderam? Oh, sim, filho, tão bem que acordamos domingo de manhã nus e satisfeitos na mesma cama." Harry falou, entre debochado e nervoso.

"Então você ficou satisfeito." Draco abriu um sorriso canalha e pervertido, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. Harry grunhiu.

"Esse não é o ponto. E eu nem ao menos posso matá-lo por ter traído o meu filho..."

"Potter, amanhã eu converso com o Albus e termino tudo, okay? Pare com todo esse drama." Pediu e revirou novamente os olhos. Merlin, e depois as mulheres é que eram dramáticas.

"E agora eu serei o culpado pelo fim do namoro de vocês. Que ótimo pai eu sou, roubando o namorado do filho..." Mas Harry continuou murmurando, sem parar de andar pelo quarto.

"Está querendo meu roubar, Potter?" Draco voltou a sorrir, olhando sugestivamente para o moreno.

"Cale a boca, Malfoy! Você não está ajudando em nada! Pare de agir como se isso tudo fosse uma coisa boa!" Explodiu Harry, parando de caminhar. "E você quer fazer o favor de tapar esse seu... isso daí!"

"E por que não seria uma coisa boa? O que há de tão errado em tudo isso, tirando o fato que eu troquei alguns beijos com o seu filho? Você nem ao menos sabe por que eu fiz isso, em primeiro lugar!" Draco irritou-se também, levantou da cama, enrolou um lençol na cintura e parou em frente a Harry.

"Não, não sei, eu realmente não sei o que você está fazendo com o meu filho! Meu filho, um garoto! Namorando um garoto com a metade da sua idade e depois fudendo com o pai dele! Por que você não tenta me explicar o que está fazendo, já que é tão cheio de motivos?" Desafiou Harry. Draco sentiu um jorro de irritação e frustração que o impeliu para frente, deixando-o muito perto do moreno.

"Por que ele é uma cópia sua, seu grande idiota. Porque quando ele me beijou naquela sala de aula, eu fiquei estático, lembrando-me de como eu queria que você me beijasse daquele jeito quando estávamos no colégio. Por que eu posso ser um egoísta de merda quando eu quero, e estar com ele era ter um pouco de você, mesmo que esse pouco fosse falso; mas eu aproveitaria até que ele se cansasse de mim, porque acredite, Potter, ele eventualmente se cansaria. Você acha que ele está mesmo apaixonado por mim? É claro que não está! Está apenas se divertindo com a idéia de namorar com um cara mais velho." Draco o soltou com um empurrão, e Harry cambaleou para trás, procurando com força pelo ar, o qual mal percebera ter-se impedido de respirar enquanto Draco rugia aquelas palavras, num tom baixo e rouco perto de seu rosto, os olhos cinzentos e gelados queimando nos seus verdes.

Então, Harry, atordoado e com o coração disparado, fez a coisa mais sensata que encontrou para fazer naquele momento: puxou Draco de novo e o beijou.

**X.X**

Eu me inspirei nesse iate:

**autos(ponto)culturamix(ponto)com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2010/06/17-500x366(ponto)jpg**

O Draco falando mal da McGonagall, mas olhem como ela era quando novinha:

**26(ponto)media(ponto)tumblr(ponto)com/tumblr_l6oxjeX0pb1qc8fago1_400(ponto)jpg**

**Nota da beta:** OMG! Meu pai, que cap foi esse? Vcs tem noção de quanto eu arfei lendo? Momentos românticos, momentos fofis, momentos de tirar o fôlego! Harry e Draco finalmente juntooooos! \o/ Gente, esse cap. merece milhões e milhões de reviews! S2 Parabéns, twin! The Best! Bjão, beautiful people!

**Nota da autora:** Aew, finalmente cap. novo! Fui abandonada no último cap. snif. Brincadeira, nem fui. [][] Eu quero saber o que vocês acharam do cap.! Beijinhos :*

**Julia:** Chuchu, que bom! E sim, eu parei num momento tenso de novo, pode me bater (mas com carinho, rs) Não teve muito nada pervo nesse cap. mas nos próximos dois melhora. Agora em conta tuudo que achou! :D beijos, Ju!

**Larissa:** Weee, que bom, amore! Você torna os meus mais felizes com as suas reviews, rs. :D E eles finalmente partiram para a ação né? Esperemos que eles se entendam de verdade. *-* Ainda falta os filhos deles se entenderem, rs. Juan é amor, fico lufante que todo mundo gostou dele. Espero que tenha gostado. Autora favorita? Own [][][] Beijos! :*

**Meline:** Weee, agora você viu os dois se agarrando ;) Não foi muito, mas ainda teremos mais, hohoho! Nem, eu nunca sou malvada *cara de santa* Mas e aí, se divertiu? *.* Beijos, fofa! :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Oitavo**

**Rite Lee – Mania de você**  
>"Meu bem você me dá<br>Água na boca  
>Vestindo fantasias<br>Tirando a roupa  
>Molhada de suor<br>De tanto a gente se beijar  
>De tanto imaginar<br>Imaginar!  
>Loucuras...<br>A gente faz o amor  
>Por telepatia<br>No chão, no mar, na lua  
>Na melodia<br>Mania de você"

**X.X**

Harry tirou o lençol que estava na cintura de Draco do caminho e, sem desgrudar os lábios dos dele, arrastou-o até a cama. Caiu por cima dele, beijando com um desespero e um desejo que até mesmo o impressionaram em sua intensidade.

"Você está ciente, Potter..." Draco falou, com um ofego, assim que Harry desceu os lábios para seu pescoço. "que você não tem a desculpa de estar bêbado se transar comigo agora."

Em resposta, Harry o empurrou para o centro da cama e ergueu uma das pernas do loiro. Fitou os olhos cinza que também estavam escurecidos pela luxúria e pelo desejo.

"Eu não estava bêbado ontem. Se eu fiz o que fiz, era porque eu queria." Falou e movimentou-se para dentro do loiro.

Draco gemeu baixinho e fechou os olhos. Sentiu novamente os lábios de Harry contra os seus e segurou-o com força, como se todo aquele momento dependesse disso.

**X.X**

Draco se remexeu, encaixando-se melhor ao corpo de Harry. Apoiou a cabeça do peito do moreno e fechou os olhos, satisfeito. Uma parte dele ainda não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo acontecera. Era bom demais para ser verdade e, uma coisa que Draco aprendera desde seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, era que ele não estava entre as pessoas mais sortudas do planeta. Na verdade, guardara o que sentia por Harry por tantos anos que, quando pensava no assunto, via-o apenas como uma paixão adolescente que continuava ecoando em sua mente por ser um dos grandes "e se..." de sua vida.

Harry também parecia perdido em pensamentos, acariciando suas costas e olhando para o teto. Até que ele soltou uma risada e abriu um sorriso bonito e cativante, que fez Draco também sorrir de leve e erguer uma sobrancelha.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Perguntou, apoiando o queixo no peito do homem.

"Nós dois." Explicou o moreno, como se fosse lógico, mas completou, ao ver a testa vincada do loiro. "Nós dois, Draco! É algo um tanto... bem, improvável, não acha?"

Ele riu outra vez e olhou para Draco com aqueles olhos brilhantes, como folhas verdes brilhando pelo sereno da noite. Draco se ergueu apenas para alcançar os lábios de Harry novamente, demorando-se no lábio inferior dele, provando-o como se fosse a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo.

"Improvável ou não, era algo que eu queria há um bom tempo," Admitiu. Não estava com paciência naquele momento para manter sua pose fria, arrogante e debochada, não quando estava nu sobre o homem com quem tivera fantasias por tantos anos. "Por favor, não me diga que percebeu agora que eu sou Draco Malfoy e vai dar para trás por causa disso."

Harry sorriu de lado e colocou a mão na nuca do loiro, acariciando os fios sedosos (sempre tivera certa curiosidade em senti-los em seus dedos daquela maneira) e erguendo um pouco a cabeça para alcançar a boca do outro, torcida pela careta que o loiro fizera ao dizer as últimas palavras.

Draco retribuiu, seu rosto e corpo relaxando. Quando eles se afastaram, Harry sorriu irônico.

"Você me ofende me achando assim tão tapado. Estou bem ciente do _que_ eu fiz e com _quem_ eu fiz."

Draco apoiou o cotovelo no colchão e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Bom. Menos tempo com explicações... mas, eu vou ter que perguntar. O que é isso para você?" Perguntou. Precisava saber se Harry não veria aquilo apenas como uma sessão de sexo e amassos no Caribe; se, quando voltassem para Londres, o moreno não veria aquilo como consequência da forte insolação do país tropical e manteria tudo exatamente como fora durante todos aqueles anos antes que Scorpius e Albus aprontassem aquela pequena viagem. Ah, Draco fez uma anotação mental de agradecer Scorpius quando voltassem.

Harry olhou-o seriamente por um longo tempo, como se procurasse pelas palavras certas a dizer. O moreno também se perguntava o que aquilo significaria para o loiro. Pelo que Draco falara a noite passada e agora pela manhã, o loiro nutria um sentimento bastante forte, que se mantivera aceso por tantos anos. Desde o final do colégio, Draco manteve-se interessado em sua vida, buscando uma cura para a doença que matara Ginny ao ver seu sofrimento e aceitando as investidas de Albus, tão dolorosamente parecido com o pai (exceto pelo fato de que Harry nunca teria a atrevimento que o filho tivera, ao dar em cima de um professor).

"Isso para mim é... uma segunda chance de ser feliz." Falou. E era verdade. Por que não? Ele sentia-se atraído e vivo com Draco, desde o colégio, apesar de que na época sentia-se tão vivo a ponto de querer lançar algumas maldições no loiro; mas entendera que havia química e uma paixão latente entre eles, uma faísca, que eles transformaram em fogo naquela viagem. Desde que Ginny morrera, Harry nunca achou que se sentiria dessa forma outra vez. Saíra com outras mulheres, naqueles anos como viúvo, mas nenhuma lhe despertara um interesse verdadeiro, uma vontade de tentar de novo, de despertar o monstro que ele pensava que nem mais existisse em seu estômago.

"Isso foi terrivelmente clichê." Falou Draco, com seu habitual sorriso torto e sarcástico, mas então sorriu mais abertamente e afundou os lábios nos de Harry, remexendo-se sobre ele e despertando outra vez a excitação de ambos. Como era fácil ficar eufórico com aquele loiro rebolando sobre seu corpo, pensou Harry, segurando-o pela cintura e aumentando a fricção entre seus corpos.

Mas naquele momento, um barulho no vidro de uma das janelas mais altas do quarto do iate chamou a atenção dos dois. Draco optou por ignorar o som, e Harry teria feito o mesmo se, pelo canto do olho, não deslumbrasse a figura carrancuda de uma coruja que bicava o vidro, enquanto tentava se manter no ar.

Harry afastou os lábios de Draco e soltou uma exclamação.

"Uma coruja!"

Draco caiu de lado na cama, olhando abismado para a janela. Nenhum dos dois esperava receber uma coruja, afinal, apenas Scorpius e Albus sabiam onde eles estavam e todos deveriam pensar que eles estavam em casa, curtindo o fim de semana. Harry, depois de vestir a cueca caída no chão, abriu a janela; talvez a coruja fosse de algum de seus amigos, convidando-o para alguma saída. Ou alguma coisa acontecera no trabalho.

A coruja o bicou irritada por ele tê-la deixando esperando por tanto tempo. Só então Harry lembrou que aquela era a coruja nova que Ron comprava há algumas semanas.

"É de Ron." Avisou e pensou ter ouvido Draco bufar, mas ignorou-o. Abriu a carta e leu seu conteúdo.

_"Harry, cara, Rose me contou uma história maluca sobre Albus e o filho da fuinha terem armado para vocês dois e os mandado para o Caribe! Eu passei na sua casa e vi que você não estava por lá. Se tudo isso tiver sido uma idéia mirabolante da minha criativa Rose, ignore essa carta, mas, se for verdade, desculpe pela demora em lhe tirar dessa enrascada. Suponho que você deva estar surtando por estar em algum lugar do Caribe com Malfoy. No envelope há uma chave de portal que o trará de volta para Londres. Até que foi fácil conseguir, agora que Hermione é cheia de influências do Ministério, por causa do sucesso da Lei a favor dos muggle-born e fim dos privilégios dos pureblood... Bem, nos vemos segunda-feira e você me conta melhor essa história. Abraços."_

"Huum... eu não diria exatamente surtando. Bem, mas talvez num bom sentido." Falou Draco, malicioso, espiando por cima do ombro do moreno.

Harry acotovelou-o carinhosamente nas costelas.

" Então... você vai querer ir embora agora?" Perguntou Draco, não muito feliz com ideia, porém tentando parecer despreocupado e indiferente.

"Que horas você acha que são agora?" Harry olhou pela janela. A coruja já havia partido, uma vez que a carta não pedia por respostas. O sol estava alto.

"A essas alturas, já deve ter passado do meio-dia."

Harry largou o envelope com a chave de portal sobre uma cômoda e se virou para o loiro, segurando-o pela cintura e trazendo-o para perto.

"Acho que podemos aproveitar o resto da tarde antes de partirmos. O que acha?"

O loiro suspirou teatralmente.

"Acho que terei que fazer esse sacrifício e perder o meu domingo." Ele sorriu, cruel. "Quero ver você contando todos os detalhes do seu domingo para o seu querido amigo Weasley."

Harry gargalhou gostosamente e deu um beijo rápido no loiro. Ele não contaria nem metade do que acontecera _só _naquela manhã. Ou melhor, ele não contaria nada.

"Então vamos logo, eu estou morto de fome." Avisou, dirigindo-se para o banheiro, a fim de um banho.

"Ainda? Não sabia que você era assim tão insaciável, Potter. Acho que vou ter que te acompanhar nesse banho." Falou Draco, com um sorriso canalha. Harry tacou a cueca do próprio loiro, que estava sobre a cama, na cara dele.

"Então faça isso, ou coloque alguma roupa de uma vez." Mandou, sua voz saindo bem menos séria do que ele pretendia. Draco sorriu torto e caminhou gingando até o banheiro, passando direto por Harry.

Harry deu uma boa olhada na bunda empinada do loiro, antes de segui-lo para baixo do chuveiro.

**X.X**

Albus estava sentado no sofá, de lado, com as pernas cruzadas, ele e Scorpius, na mesma posição, jogando xadrez bruxo naquele final de tarde de domingo.

Scorpius estava frustrado, pois estava na casa dos Potter desde sábado pela manhã, apenas ele e Albus, e nada ocorrera como ele planejara. Ele tentara lançar indiretas ao amigo, assim como tentara se aproximar mais em certos momentos: esbarrar a mão na dele em todas as oportunidades possíveis, sentar-se mais próximo de modo que seus braços e ombros se encostassem... e isso sem contar os olhares demorados que lançava ao garoto. Mas Albus vivia no mundo da lua e ainda não percebera seu interesse.

Às vezes, Albus conseguia ser distraído demais para o próprio bem. E agora seu prazo estava acabando. Harry e Draco voltariam no dia seguinte e se os dois não houvessem se acertado, todo o trabalho que ele tivera para armar aquele fim de semana teria sido em vão.

Precisava tomar uma atitude mais direta. _Muito_ mais direta.

"Você acha que eles já se acertaram a essas alturas?" Perguntou Albus, mexendo uma peça, concentrado, mas olhou para o amigo, confuso, quando este tirou o tabuleiro do espaço entre eles e o colocou na mesinha próxima ao sofá.

Scorpius olhou decidido para o amigo, que o encarava interrogativo, e então se aproximou dele. Albus arregalou os olhos e inclinou o corpo para trás.

"Scorp... o que você...?" Perguntou, caindo de costas no sofá, a mão de Scorpius espalmada em seu peito, mantendo-o preso. Albus manteve os olhos verdes pregados nos azuis claros do amigo, conforme este se aproximava, e fechou-os antes de sentir os lábios de Scorpius nos seus.

Começou apenas com um toque leve, mas apenas o singelo toque disparou um desejo intenso entre eles, e Scorpius aprofundou o beijo, colando seu corpo completamente contra o de Albus, que prendeu a cintura do loiro com as pernas.

Scorpius se moveu contra ele, e Albus gemeu, colocando as mãos por baixo da camisa do loiro, puxando-o mais contra si, até que Scorpius se afastou e tirou a própria camisa, puxando a de Albus para cima com ansiedade e pressa. Albus se ergueu para deixar que o loiro o despisse e voltou a beijá-lo, agora podendo sentir a pele dele diretamente contra a sua.

Estava muito ciente de que estava em meio a um amasso tenso com o melhor amigo, mas não havia muito espaço em sua mente para pensar sobre isso no momento, principalmente porque seu corpo reagia a cada ínfimo toque e suspiro do loiro, disparando por seu corpo sensações que ele jamais antes experimentara.

Antes que pudesse deixar seus instintos o guiarem (vide: abrir a braguilha da calça de Scorpius), os dois ouviram alguém soltar uma exclamação de surpresa à porta.

Ele e Scorpius se sentaram, alarmados, e olharam para a porta, onde se encontravam Harry, boquiaberto, e Draco, com os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha erguida.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos, perplexos, até que Albus sorriu sem-graça.

"Vocês voltaram cedo." Coçou a cabeça e olhou de modo acusatório para Scorpius. "Você falou que eles voltariam apenas amanhã." Sibilou.

Scorpius, que estava tão surpreso quanto Albus, balançou a cabeça, saindo do estado de torpor.

"Mas era..." Começou, mas então cerrou os olhos, devolvendo o olhar acusatório. "Você contou sobre nosso plano para mais alguém, Albus?"

Albus mordeu o lábio inferior, culpado, e Scorpius revirou os olhos.

Harry estava cochichando com Draco.

"E eu me preocupando pelo que fizemos nas últimas horas."

Draco riu antes de se aproximar do sofá.

"Albus, acho melhor terminarmos o nosso namoro por aqui. Você claramente está a fim do meu filho e, suspeito, esteve me usando como um substituto para Scorpius esse tempo todo." Falou, divertido, sorrindo torto. Scorpius virou-se para olhar para Albus.

"Você estava usando meu pai como substituto, Al?" Perguntou, extremamente satisfeito com a idéia, apesar de que, se soubesse do interesse de Albus antes de que este namorasse seu pai, provavelmente ficaria em dúvida quanto aos seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

"Eu..." Albus olhou incerto para Scorpius, como se não soubesse exatamente como colocar o que pensava em palavras. "Talvez..."

"Eu e Harry vamos deixar vocês dois continuarem de onde pararam. Divirtam-se." Falou Draco, voltando para perto de Harry e o puxando pelo braço.

Scorpius olhou-os sair e percebeu que se plano dera certo, os dois haviam mesmo se entendido. Olhou de volta para Albus e o viu corado, com os cabelos bagunçados, os lábios inchados e sem camisa.

Poderia interrogá-lo sobre aquela história mais tarde, pensou, antes de subir no colo dele e voltar a beijá-lo.

**Marisa Monte – Depois de ter você.**

"Depois de ter você  
>Pra que querer saber<br>Que horas são?  
>Se é noite ou faz calor<br>Se estamos no verão  
>Se o sol virá ou não<br>Ou pra que é que serve  
>Uma canção como esta?"<p>

**X.X**

**N/b:** Owwwwn! Quem não teve uma crise de fofura com esse cap, hein? *-* Não foi a coisa mais cute-cute da tia? xD Finalmente o Draco e o Harry estão juntos! E o Albus e o Scorpy tbm! Weee! \o/ Capítulo simplesmente divino! Amei essa fic toda, ela ficou tão perfeita e descontraída! Deixem milhões de reviews pra minha twin, pq ela merece! Bjão, povo ghatoso! S2

**N/a: **Ah, que coisa linda, não? Os dois novos casais formados, juntos e lindos. [][][]

**Larissa:** Obrigada, flor! [][] Ficou fofo ele beijando a mão do Draco, né? Você foi a única que comentou essa parte que eu adoro *aperta* Imagina se o Harry não teria ataque de consciência, hahaha! Mas ele tem razão em certo ponto, né, mas não é como se o Albus não estivesse fazendo o mesmo *assobia* Beijos, Lari! n_n

**Meline:** Flor! Espero que esse cap. tenha satisfeito sua vontade de cenas pervas XD Mas o próximo terá uma NC com detalhes técnicos, caso se interesse, rs. Eu não escrevo muita NC porque não acho que tenho muito talento para isso (prefiro ler, hahaha!). Espero que goste [][] Beijos!

**Julia:** Que bom! :D Ai, amore, desculpa por te fazer esperar tanto *se esconde* essa semana eu até queria postar mais cedo, mas não tive tempo. Sexta feira é o dia que tenho mais livre. Eles em ação é de lufar loucamente, né? Eu AMO quando eles finalmente ficam juntos. Ai, faz tempo que eu não leio uma HD de comédia romântica aqui pelo site. Eu amo comédia romântica, mas tem poucas por aqui *chora* Boa viagem para você, chuchu! Beijão!


	9. Epilogue

**Epílogo**

Quatro homens passaram pela porta de entrada do Resort, chamando a atenção do gerente, que discutia com sua querida Margareth a incrível oportunidade que eles estavam perdendo por não possuírem um circo para entreter as crianças. Já Margareth tentava explicar que as pessoas iam a Resorts em busca de tranquilidade, paz e conforto, e um circo acabaria com essa perspectiva. A mulher suspirou aliviada ao ver a atenção de seu chefe se desviar daquele assunto por alguns momentos.

"Mas são o Sr. Malfoy e o Sr. Potter!" Exclamou Bernabe, deslumbrado, assim que os quatro alcançaram o balcão da recepção. Então olhou para os dois homens mais jovens e seus olhos brilharam outra vez em reconhecimento. "Ah, e os dois adoráveis garotos que planejaram todo o fim de semana dos pais. Ah, como eu gostaria de ter filhos assim." Ele suspirou.

"Oh, você ainda se lembra de nós, Bernabe!" Perguntou Albus, encantado, inclinando-se sobre o balcão, mas então percebeu que Scorpius não _lhe largava_. "Scorpie, você quer parar? Já disse que aquela garota não estava olhando para mim."

"Estava sim!" Garantiu Scorpius, puxando Albus para seus braços outra vez. "E você _piscou_ para ela, que eu vi!" Ele acusou, como se Albus houvesse, na verdade, cometido um atentado à vida de uma velhinha manca.

"Bernabe, é um prazer revê-lo." Harry estendeu a mão, ignorando mais uma entre as tantas crises de ciúmes que seu filho precisava aguentar (não que _ele_ não passasse por situações muito parecidas). "Quanto tempo faz? Cinco anos?"

"Cinco anos? Tudo isso? Oh, sim, sim, cinco anos, certamente! Vocês não deveriam ter demorado tanto para voltar!" Repreendeu Bernabe, apertando a mão do moreno.

"Sinta-se feliz por voltarmos, Bernabe. Eu estava com esperança de que você já tivesse sido demitido." Falou Draco, num tom arrastado, mas assim que Harry exclamou um irritado "Malfoy!", ele riu e estendeu a mão para o gerente. "Estou brincando. Bernabe, como você está?"

"Eu vou bem, Sr. Malfoy." Disse Bernabe, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se conhecesse Draco há muito tempo e já esperasse por aquele tipo de brincadeira. "Fico feliz em ver que vocês dois continuam juntos depois da nossa pequena ajudinha." Bernabe piscou para Albus e Scorpius, que sorriram endiabrados. "E vocês dois também se acertaram! Bem que eu desconfiei!"

"Albus demorou a perceber que eu sempre fui e sempre serei o amor de sua vida." Explicou Scorpius, convencido. Albus deu uma cotovelada nas costelas do namorado, mas não negou suas palavras.

"O verdadeiro lerdo de toda essa história foi o pai, não o filho, Scorp." Disse Draco, apoiado de lado no balcão de pedra, com um sorriso torto. "Ele demorou vinte e três anos, já Albus demorou apenas sete."

"É verdade, pensando por esse lado..." Concordou Scorpius, depositando um beijo na curva do pescoço de Albus.

"É. Sorte a sua, pai, que Draco ficou esses vinte e três anos esperando por você." Disse Albus, inocentemente, porém com um brilho safado nos olhos verdes.

"Claro. Draco caiu aos meus pés assim que pôs os olhos em mim." Harry sorriu debochado para o loiro, que tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas em descrença.

"Você está brincando, né? Você com onze anos era uma pilha de ossos, Potter." Draco crispou os lábios. "Não tinha todos esses músculos que tem agora." Completou, dando uma boa e despudorada analisada no corpo do namorado.

Bernabe ouvia tudo com diversão. Sentia-se parte ao menos de um pequeno pedaçinho daquela história e, como o romântico irremediável que era, não pôde deixar de sorrir, orgulhoso. Lembrava-se do escândalo que aqueles dois haviam dado quando se viram juntos naquele Resort e... olhe agora! Era bonito de se ver.

"Ah, e Bernabe, reserve outro quarto em meu nome. Minha filha também virá passar o feriado aqui conosco. Com o namorado..." Avisou Harry, num tom azedo em suas últimas palavras.

"Harry, poderia ser pior, ao menos ela está namorando o seu afilhado." Lembrou Draco, sorrindo de leve. Harry sempre seria um pai coruja irremediável.

Harry rosnou alguma coisa e todos riram do óbvio ciúme do moreno em relação à sua menininha.

**X.X**

Os raios de sol daquele final de tarde os atingiam e aqueciam a pele já quente pelo contato. Albus poderia ficar daquela maneira para sempre, estendido na areia macia e branca daquele paraíso, ouvindo o barulho ritmado e entorpecente das ondas do mar, enquanto Scorpius passava a mão por seus cabelos, num carinho distraído.

O loiro, sentado na areia, com as pernas esticadas e o corpo inclinado, olhava para a imensidão agora esverdeada à sua frente, contemplativo, pensativo, e não percebeu quando Albus abriu os olhos e olhou-o de baixo, admirando a forma como seus cabelos balançavam contra a brisa marinha como fios de seda dourada ao vento. Merlin, ele era lindo.

Quando Scorpius sentiu o toque daquele olhar, abaixou os olhos e encontrou aquelas duas esmeraldas fitando-o com o mesmo brilho juvenil que sempre o encantava. Não se pôde impedir de sorrir e, como um reflexo, Albus devolveu-lhe o gesto.

"Sabe, minha perna já está ficando dormente com o seu peso." Implicou, apenas para ver Albus fazer uma careta manhosa e não se mover um centímetro.

"Estou tão confortável..." Murmurou o moreno, mas depois de alguns segundos acabou se levantando. Ele apoiou o peso do corpo em um braço, quase rodeando o loiro pela cintura, olhou-o diretamente nos olhos cinza-azulados e acariciou os cabelos dourados. "Eu já disse o quanto eu gosto dos seus cabelos?" Perguntou e desceu os lábios para beijar o namorado no pescoço.

Scorpius fechou os olhos e suspirou, apreciando o arrepio que passeava por sua espinha sempre que Albus se aproximava.

"Da sua pele?" Albus deu uma leve mordidinha e depois passou a ponta da língua pelo local. Scorpius passava uma mão pelas costas nuas do moreno, apreciando os músculos que ele adquirira naqueles últimos cinco anos. Albus subiu, contornando a linha do maxilar do loiro até que seus lábios estivessem quase se tocando. "Da sua boca?"

"Acho que já..." murmurou Scorpius. "Mas pode repetir sempre que quiser."

Albus sorriu, antes de colocar a mão na nuca do loiro e puxá-lo de leve para si. Passou a ponta da língua pelo lábio inferior de Scorpius, provocando, e o loiro, sempre impaciente, puxou-o, exigindo um beijo bem dado, passional. Em meio àquilo, puxou a cabeça de Albus para trás apenas o suficiente para que sentisse a respiração quente e visse os lábios entreabertos, procurando novamente pelos seus. Quando se afastaram, Scorpius percebeu que algumas pessoas na praia os olhavam, ressabidos, mas não se importou. E agradecia por Albus também não ligar; o moreno nunca se importara com a opinião alheia. Era uma das coisas que Scorpius amava no namorado.

Albus olhou por cima do ombro de Scorpius e avistou Harry e Draco numa das sacadas do hotel, abraçados, aparentemente _apenas_ conversando. Acabou rindo.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Scorpius, virando-se para olhar na mesma direção que Albus.

O moreno riu um pouco mais, lembrando-se dos acontecimentos de cinco anos atrás.

"Eles formam um ótimo casal, você não acha?" Perguntou, porque desde que tudo aquilo acontecera, seu pai se transformara em um novo homem. Depois que Ginny morrera, Harry vivia cabisbaixo, solitário, amargurado, e não era mentira que era fissurado em trabalho. Amava muito os filhos, e nunca faltara amor para Lily e Albus, mas ambos sabiam que quando eles estavam em Hogwarts, Harry ficava o ano inteiro sozinho com suas saudades. Mas desde que começara a namorar Draco, aquele lado de Harry sumira, e Albus sempre sorria ao ver a felicidade estampada no rosto do pai.

"É, formam... Hunf, eu ainda não acredito que você namorou o meu pai." Resmungou Scorpius, quase inaudível, voltando-se outra vez para ele, mas Albus escutou e suspirou. Aquele tópico parecia algo que o loiro nunca iria superar.

Albus beijou-o no ombro e então considerou a situação. Aquilo já acontecera há bastante tempo e eles estavam agora naquele Resort que, de certa forma, fora um dos grandes responsáveis pelo sucesso do plano de Scorpius. E do plano de Albus. Então Albus decidiu contar.

"Scorpie... eu nunca quis nada com o seu pai, sempre foi você." Falou ameno, porém firme e sincero.

"Bem, é claro, toda aquela história de: 'você estava usando meu pai como um substituto, porque...'" Interpelou o loiro, revirando os olhos, mas Albus não o deixou continuar.

"Não, não é isso." Cortou e esperou que Scorpius olhasse-o nos olhos. "Foi tudo um plano."

Scorpius piscou repetidas vezes, seu queixo caindo lentamente, até que...

"O QUÊ?" Gritou, assombrado.

"Eu queria fazer ciúmes em você-"

"COM O MEU PAI?"

"Não é só isso!" Exclamou, apressado. Albus já estava começando a se arrepender de ter contado. "Meu pai sempre me contava histórias da época dele em Hogwarts, e Draco aparecia em várias, e eu via como os olhos dele brilhavam de uma forma diferente quando falava dele, era uma paixão! Não exatamente amorosa, mas havia algo ali. E então você me contou sobre o seu pai, sobre como ele também falara algumas coisas sobre meu pai para você, e sobre como ele se já se envolvera com homens antes. E eu tive essa idéia louca-"

"De namorar o meu pai." Ironizou Scorpius, mas já estava menos alterado.

"De _juntar_ os dois."Corrigiu Albus. "Mas como eu faria isso? Não existia mais nenhuma ligação entre os dois, a não ser a nossa amizade, mas isso não fazia com que os dois se aproximassem ou se encontrassem." Albus suspirou, em uma pausa dramática. "Eu já estava apaixonado por você, e pensei que, se virássemos namorados, ocasiões diferentes poderiam surgir para juntar os dois, mas também poderia não dar em nada. Conheço dezenas de casais em que os pais de cada um nem ao menos se conhecem, mesmo depois de anos de namoro."

"Então você resolveu _namorar _o meu pai." Acusou Scorpius novamente, apesar de ter gostado de saber que Albus estivera apaixonado por ele desde muito antes de tudo aquilo. Inchava seu ego Malfoy.

"Não foi muito planejado, mas você se lembra de como tio Ron ficou enlouquecido quando Rose começou a namorar um cara quinze anos mais velho e como fez questão de conhecê-lo?" Scorpius assentiu. "Bem, isso foi no final do nosso sexto ano, e logo eu acabei esquecendo, mas quando Draco foi lecionar em Hogwarts um ano depois, a idéia toda simplesmente se montou na minha cabeça e, quando eu vi, eu estava... pondo-a em prática. Eu não pensei muito antes de agir..."

Albus corou, constrangido ao se lembrar da própria atitude, e Scorpius fez uma careta sofrida.

"Bem, o modo como Draco reagiu me fez pensar que ele não conseguiu se controlar justamente por causa da minha semelhança com Harry, o que me animou a continuar." Explicou Albus.

"E por que você demorou tanto a contar para o seu pai?" Exasperou-se Scorpius, lembrando-se que foram três longos meses tendo que aguentar aquele namoro. Meses esses em que se descobrira apaixonado por Albus. O ciúme que sentira do moreno fora como um tapa que acordou seus sentimentos.

"Primeiro, porque eu precisava esperar até que você demonstrasse alguma coisa... alguma atitude que me indicasse-"

"Que eu sentia o mesmo por você." Completou Scorpius, olhando agora muito sério para o namorado. Albus desviou o rosto, corando um pouco mais.

"É..." Admitiu. Ao falar tudo em voz alta, não conseguiu acreditar no quão ousado fora, ou talvez maluco fosse a palavra mais apropriada. Na verdade, agora que parava para pensar, teria sido bem mais fácil se apenas houvessem mandado os pais para o Caribe antes de tudo, mas... quem disse que garotos de dezessete anos refletem o suficiente para chegar a essas conclusões antes de agir? "Foi quando ficamos sozinhos na sala de estar da mansão, quando seu pai teve que sair para um chamado urgente do St. Mungus. A forma que você me olhou... e aí você se aproximou e jurei que iria me beijar. Acho que meu coração nunca bateu tão rápido quanto naquele dia."

Scorpius lembrava-se daquilo. De fato, ele teria beijado o moreno se o elfo doméstico não houvesse aparecido com um estalo e estragado sua chance. Também se lembrava do quanto seu coração perdera o compasso.

"Eu quero saber... onde você aprendeu a atuar tão bem. Como eu não desconfiei de nada? Você parecia sempre no mundo da lua, alegre, distraído das minhas... tentativas."

Albus soltou uma risada suave, mas apenas continuou seu relato.

"Logo depois eu contei para Harry. Foi mesmo apavorante. Eu pensei que ele arrancaria meu fígado e o cozinharia no almoço, mas não foi nenhuma surpresa ele querer _falar _com Draco. O que você viu naquele jantar, eu vi também: toda a tensão sexual mal resolvida na briga dos dois. Principalmente da parte de Draco, mas já era alguma coisa. Eles simplesmente soltam faíscas quando estão juntos. Bem, a primeira parte do meu plano estava resolvida. O problema era... como eu iria juntá-los?"

"Então eu tive outro plano." Falou Scorpius, torcendo os lábios num falso sorriso. Albus sorriu largamente, seus olhos brilhando travessos.

"Teve! E foi genial! Eu adorei escolher o lugar onde manteríamos os dois pelo fim de semana, a propósito." Falou, passando a ponta dos dedos pelo tórax do namorado.

"Eu não acredito nisso... Você enganou todo mundo!" Exclamou Scorpius. Não sabia se ficava brabo com Albus por ele ter escondido tudo aquilo por tanto tempo, eu se o parabenizava por ser tão _sonserino_. E agora Scorpius entendia muito bem por que Albus não parara na Grifinória, que era o esperado por todos os Potter e Weasley.

"Não foi fácil." Albus assoprou uma mecha que caía em seu rosto. "Você está brabo?"

Scorpius parou e pensou por um momento. De fato, antes de Albus começar a namorar seu pai, ele tinha absoluta certeza de que amava o moreno apenas como amigo. Uma amizade fora dos padrões, pelo tanto que se importava com Albus, e pela ligação tão forte que os dois tinham. Mas ainda assim, apenas amizade. Porém ao ver Albus com outra pessoa, em um namoro, não em rápidos encontros que nunca duravam muito, ele sentiu que havia algo errado, algo que o incomodava, deixava-o inquieto, transtornado, irritado. Estava com ciúmes e percebeu que queria Albus apenas para si. Queria beijá-lo e abraçá-lo, e ser o dono de seus suspiros. Estava apaixonado e fora um tolo por demorar tanto a perceber.

Albus poderia ter escolhido outra pessoa para fazer ciúmes, mas escolhera Draco por causa do pai. Fora um plano... _estranho_, mas Scorpius sabia que entre Albus e Draco, apenas beijos aconteceram. Ainda sim, era extremamente esquisito, e difícil de aceitar. Albus tinha cada idéia...

"Você poderia ter encontrado outra forma de juntar nossos pais." Scorpius fez uma careta. "Mas não estou brabo. Seu plano funcionou... e já faz tanto tempo... e no fim deu tudo certo mesmo..."

"Eu tinha medo de perder nossa amizade, caso você não sentisse o mesmo..." Admitiu Albus, aproximando-se mais do loiro, seu olhar transbordando carinho e amor. "Eu poderia ter tentado a tática do ciúme usando outra pessoa, para depois que estivéssemos juntos, inventarmos alguma coisa. Ou então, eu poderia ter pedido a sua ajuda primeiro, bolaríamos um plano, e só depois eu me declararia. Havia muitas opções, mas em todas havia a chance de você... me rejeitar... e eu ficaria miserável se isso acontecesse. E conhecendo meu pai, ele relutaria ainda mais em se envolver com Draco se me visse sofrendo por um Malfoy." Albus sorriu como se pedisse desculpas por tudo. "Eu sempre amei só você."

Scorpius deixou que as últimas palavras de Albus aquecessem seu corpo e se aproximou mais dele, encostando suas testas. Apenas algumas nesgas de sol escapavam do horizonte. Logo a noite chegaria.

"Eu amo você e eu nunca te rejeitaria." Murmurou e beijou-o outra vez. Seus lábios primeiro roçando em uma carícia doce antes que de fato se encontrassem, apaixonados, ansiosos, excitados...

Era melhor darem uma passadinha no quarto do hotel antes do jantar.

**X.X**

**Mania de você  
><strong>De tanto a gente se beijar  
>De tanto imaginar<br>Imaginar!  
><strong>Loucuras...<strong>

Nada melhor  
>Do que não fazer nada<br>Só prá deitar  
><strong>E rolar com você...<strong>

Meu bem você me dá  
>Água na boca!<p>

Draco abraçou o namorado, que estava apoiado no parapeito da sacada observando o mar, contemplativo. Ou era isso que ele achava que Harry estava fazendo, até o moreno murmurar um indignado:

"Ah, Merlin, o que é aquilo que ele está fazendo? Que tipo de beijo indecente é aquele? Argh, e pensar que eu cuidei daquele garoto como um filho!"

Draco revirou os olhos. Desde que Lily Potter começara a namorar, Harry vivia resmungando em suas crises de pai coruja, era óbvio. Draco pensara que, por ser o afilhado de Harry a namorar Lily, talvez o moreno não ficasse tão preocupado. Ah, doce ilusão.

"Harry, é só um beijo. E, olhe como as mãos dele estão comportadas-" Apontou Draco, olhando por cima do ombro de Harry para o casal que se beijava à borda da piscina.

"Eles não deveriam fazer esse tipo de coisa assim, em público. Eu vou lá-" Falou Harry, já se virando, decidido a ir até lá atrapalhar a 'festa' dos dois. Porém Draco colocou os braços ao redor do corpo do namorado, prendendo-o de encontro ao parapeito.

"Ah, não, você não vai mesmo! Harry, ela já tem vinte anos! Seja coerente." O loiro revirou os olhos, ignorando a expressão inconformada de Harry. "E você conhece Theodore, ele é um cara legal, não era você mesmo que vivia dizendo isso?"

"Isso até ele colocar as patas na minha filha e-"

"Harry," Draco balançou a cabeça e sorriu de leve antes de prensar o corpo ao do namorado e beijá-lo no pescoço. "você sabe que está sendo irracional, não sabe? Sua filha nem mais virgem deve ser..."

"O quê?" Exclamou Harry, assombrado e inquieto, mas Draco o pressionou ainda mais, lambendo-o no pescoço e erguendo uma perna para pressioná-la contra a virilha do namorado, que soltou um murmúrio de prazer e relaxou o corpo, momentaneamente esquecido do último comentário do loiro.

"Você não vai querer descer agora, vai?" Draco sussurrou perto do ouvido de Harry, que já tinha as mãos enfiadas por de baixo da camisa do loiro.

"Ah, bem... Você está certo... Teddy é um bom garoto... E Lily sabe se cuidar." Concordou Harry, sorrindo ao ouvir a risada de Draco.

O loiro abraçou Harry outra vez e buscou por seus lábios.

"Eu quero você sem roupa. Agora." Murmurou Draco, sua boca a centímetros da de Harry.

O moreno não se fez de rogado e beijou-o apaixonadamente, apertando aquele corpo que era apenas seu, provavelmente marcando as costas pálidas do loiro pela forma que seus dedos afundavam na carne. Harry começou a arrastar o namorado de volta para dentro do quarto, enquanto as mãos de ambos se ocupavam com a tarefa de tirar todo e qualquer tecido do meio do caminho.

Caíram na cama, já nus, mas antes que Harry pudesse fazer tudo o que queria com o loiro, este inverteu as posições e empurrou-o contra o colchão, fitando-o com um sorriso malicioso.

"Você fica aí, e não se meche." Falou, e Harry sentiu sua excitação crescer com as palavras do loiro. Draco se inclinou e provocou a ponto sensível que o moreno tinha no pescoço, em movimentos deliberadamente lentos, a ponta da língua deslizando antes que os dentes roçassem na pele. Foi recompensado por um suspiro e um arquejar, e então Draco estava descendo, lambendo ao longo da linha que dividia o pescoço e o ombro, até alcançar o tórax e dali partir para a barriga, parando no umbigo e contornando-o com a ponta da língua para assoprá-lo em seguida, confundindo os sentidos do moreno, enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava a parte interna da coxa dele.

Draco desceu um pouco mais, quase alcançando o membro rígido do moreno, mas parou apenas para torturá-lo um pouco mais. Harry soltou uma lamúria, tirou uma das mãos do colchão e encheu-a com os cabelos do namorado, instigando-a a continuar.

"Sempre impaciente." Debochou o loiro, entre lambidas.

"Ah, seu desgraçado miserável, mostre alguma misericórdia." Rogou Harry, num tom entre divertido e exasperado, erguendo a cabeça a tempo de ver a boca de Draco envolver seu membro carente de atenção. Tombou-a de volta no colchão, suspiros escapando quase imediatamente de sua boca, para logo se transformarem em gemidos, conforme Draco lambia e sugava num vaivém firme, com carícias que ele sabia que deixavam Harry fora de si. Era uma sensação ótima dar tanto prazer assim para seu parceiro.

Então Harry gozou, ficando alguns segundos estirado na cama, ofegante, antes de retomar o controle da situação, puxando Draco e prendendo-o contra o colchão, observando-o de cima, com um sobrancelha levantada.

"Sua vez de sofrer um pouco." Falou, abaixando-se para beijá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão alcançava a ereção de Draco. Os gemidos se perderam entre os lábios, e Harry apertava e acariciava as genitais do namorado, ritmicamente, como se pudesse deixá-lo mais rijo.

"Eu poderia sofrer assim... todos os dias." Observou Draco, quando pararam o beijo em busca de oxigênio.

Harry desceu a boca para os mamilos do loiro, que eram pontos sensíveis do namorado, lambendo um deles e apertando o outro com a mão livre, sem deixar de masturbá-lo com a outra mão.

"Você _sofre_ assim todos os dias." Lembrou Harry, aumentando o ritmo , arrancando mais gemidos do namorado.

"Tem razão." Concordou o loiro, fechando os olhos, ofegando enquanto Harry lhe tirava a razão e a noção de tempo e espaço.

"Você quer que eu entre em você agora?" Ouviu Harry murmurar contra sua pele sensível pelas lambidas e mordidas. Merlin, como ele conseguia soar tão sexy?

"Ah, Harry..." Soltou o loiro, trêmulo com os movimentos precisos do namorado. "Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim."

Harry achou que poderia gozar novamente apenas com aquilo, mas se segurou e se afastou um pouco apenas para alcançar o lubrificante na gaveta da cômoda ao lado da cama. Lambuzou os dedos com o produto e separou as pernas do loiro, inserindo um dedo e depois o outro, procurando pelo ponto certo dentro do namorado que o faria relaxar, e quando Draco soltou um silvo e arranhou o colchão, soube que havia encontrado.

Beijando-o outra vez nos lábios, acomodou-se entre as pernas no loiro, colocando-as sobre seus ombros, ainda tocando-o antes de trocar os dedos por seu membro, penetrando-o com um único movimento, que fez Draco revirar os olhos de prazer. Passou as mãos pelos glúteos do loiro, apertando-os por um momento antes de subi-las e segurá-lo pelo quadril, tão forte que haveria marcas ali mais tarde. A sensação quente de invadi-lo, os ofegos e gemidos misturando-se e sendo levados pela brisa que entrava pela sacada, o suor fazendo a pele de ambos brilhar, as investidas desenfreadas espalhando ondas de prazer e eletricidade entre os corpos, o calor se dissipando para a atmosfera... E então o ápice do prazer, o êxtase do orgasmo, o colapso dos corpos.

Harry caiu ofegante sobre o corpo do loiro, sentindo a respiração do namorado igualmente descompassada, exausta. Beijou-o outra vez e saiu de dentro dele, seu corpo como se tivesse entrado em combustão durante o sexo. Draco se acomodou em seus braços, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito.

"Ah, Harry, você melhora a cada novo dia." Falou Draco, com os lábios erguidos em um sorriso torto. Harry riu daquilo.

"Você sempre diz isso."

"É, imagine o quanto você melhorou desde que transamos pela primeira vez naquele iate."

Harry pegou sua varinha que estava sobre o criado-mudo e fez um feitiço de limpeza nos dois, abraçando o namorado em seguida.

"E ainda teremos muitos anos para aperfeiçoar nossa técnica."

"Pode ter certeza disso." Garantiu o loiro, e os dois acabaram adormecendo, acordando apenas mais tarde, com as batidas dos filhos à porta, perguntando se eles não desceriam para o jantar.

**X.X**

"Senhor Malfoy! Senhor Potter!"

As seis pessoas sentadas à beira da praia, conversando, rindo e beliscando alguns aperitivos, olharam em direção à voz, visualizando um homem extremamente alto e forte abanando para eles, com um sorriso branco imenso no rosto bronzeado, enquanto que num dos ombros do homem, uma garotinha com cabelos loiros cacheados e olhos azuis imitava o gesto do pai.

"Juan!" Exclamou Harry, reconhecendo o homem e se levantando para ir cumprimentá-lo. Depois de acordarem nus na mesma cama há cinco anos, Harry e Draco aproveitaram a tarde de domingo andando de barco com Juan, que lhes mostrara todas as ilhas dos arredores, e lhes contara ser realmente casado, estando sua esposa grávida. A garotinha sentada em seu ombro deveria ser a filha de Juan.

Draco se levantou também e parou ao lado do namorado, enquanto os outros olhavam curiosos para a cena.

"Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy, que bom vê-los novamente! E com toda a família reunida! Juan fica feliz de ver que continua tudo bem entre vocês dois!" Perguntou o homem, com seu jeito animado de sempre.

"Estamos bem, Juan. Vejo que agora você tem realmente uma filha, pode usar aquela baboseira de ter 'bocas para alimentar' quando precisa convencer alguém a dar um passeio pela ilha." Disse Draco, lembrando-se do discurso falso e afetado de Juan sobre seus nove filhos. Juan riu divertido e deu um tapa amigável no ombro de Draco, que quase desmontou com a força do homem.

"Juan ainda não tem tantos filhos, Sr. Malfoy. Essa é Francisca, tem quase seis anos. Depois há também os gêmeos Carlos e Henrique, com três anos, e a caçula Gabriela. São as alegrias de Juan!" O homem disfarçou uma fungada.

Harry cumprimentou a garotinha, que escorregou para o colo do pai e escondeu o rosto no pescoço deste. Juan sorriu.

"Francisca é muito tímida. Mas se vocês conhecessem os gêmeos... são umas pestes!"Balançou a cabeça, provavelmente lembrando-se das travessuras dos filhos. "Por que vocês não me acompanham em um passeio de lancha? Toda a família, hein? Tem lugar para todo mundo."

"Tudo bem por vocês?" Harry se virou e perguntou para os filhos, Scorpius e Teddy.

"Adoro passeios de lancha!" Exclamou Lily, levantando-se de pronto.

"É, parece uma ótima idéia." Observou Albus.

Logo todos estavam subindo a bordo da lancha. Lily de alguma forma conseguira conquistar a confiança de Francisca e agora a carregava no colo, e a menina conversava com a ruiva como se fossem grandes amigas, enquanto Teddy, Albus e Scorpius mantinham uma discussão acirrada sobre Quadribol.

"Estranho... Juan nunca ouviu falar sobre nenhum desses times que vocês falam." Falou Juan, distraído, colocando a lancha em movimento.

Teddy abanou a mão, dispensando o comentário.

"São times londrinos, pouco conhecidos." Explicou.

Harry, depois de lançar um olhar de aviso para que os garotos cuidassem a língua, sentou-se ao lado de Draco e colocou a mão sobre a dele.

"Se você me empurrar de cima desse barco dessa vez, Potter, vai se ver comigo." Avisou, sorrindo enviesado. Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou ao lembrar-se da cena há cinco anos.

"Se você prometer se comportar, eu prometo não fazer nada que você não queira." Falou o moreno, com um toque malicioso na voz.

"Vamos discutir esse assunto melhor hoje à noite." Dispensou Draco, com um sorriso.

Harry se inclinou e beijou de leve o loiro, mas se afastou ao ouvir um gritinho abafado. Francisca os fitava com os olhos arregalados, as bochechas coradas e as mãozinhas tapando a boca.

"É, Fran, eu também demorei a me acostumar com isso." Falou Lily, divertida, fazendo cosquinhas na menina.

Todos riram, e ninguém poderia estar mais feliz.

**FIM**

**Nota da beta: **ACABOU! #chora# Mas não ficou lindo esse final, gente? *-* EU SIMPLESMENTE AMEI ESSA FIC! Super leve e divertida, me fez lufar horrores, e torcer a todo instante para que esses meninos se acertassem. Dava vontade de dar um pedala no Harry, que não se tocava que o Draco gostava era dele! E, agora, eles estão tão lindos, juntos e felizes, que eu estou lufando mil vezes mais! E o Albus, hein? Surpreendeu todo mundo, que eu sei! xD Parabéns mesmo, twin! Mais um primor de fic, que eu adorei acompanhar, e que tem um cantinho especial no meu coração! S2 Deixem milhares de reviews para a minha twin, pq ela merece! Bjão, seus lindos!

**Nota da autora: **Terminooooou! Antes de mais nada, queria dizer que me diverti muito com todo mundo achando que o Albus era o mais tapadinho da fanfic, quando ele que armou tudo. Acho que os meninos foram os mais sonserinos de toda a história, hein? E o pobre do Harry o mais por fora, seguido do Draco. HAHAHA! Enfim, obrigada por todo mundo que leu e, principalmente, comentou. Vejo vocês na próxima? Beijos, beijos!


End file.
